Some mistakes can be good
by Ginger-fad
Summary: It all started with Nodes but turns into a relationship showdowns with twists and turns. Hope you enjoy! I own nothing from Pitch Perfect.
1. Chapter 1

Some mistakes can be good. Chapter 1

** Beca is feeling silly and affectionate (maybe a bit tipsy too) and tries to kiss Chloe's *imaginary* nodes away by repeatedly kissing Chloe's neck**

Aubrey decided to hold rehearsals at night because Chloe had a doctors apointment . Aubrey was nice enough to post pone it to 8 p.m. Beca gets to the auditorium they practice in at the same time Aubrey gets there to unlock the doors.

"Good evening, Captain." Beca smirks giving Aubrey a Salute.

"Very Funny." Aubrey rolls her eyes. "Some one else better get here soon, I don't want to be stuck talking to you."

"Nice to see you too, Aubrey." Beca says with a little smile knowing she already got under Aubrey's skin so quickly. "Where's Chloe at?"

"Jeeze, you and Chloe, Chloe and you. You are always asking about each other." Aubrey says looking annoyed.

"Calm down, I thought maybe because you two are best friends and room mates, you'd both come at the same time." Beca says, backing off a little bit.

"Oh, She didn't tell you? She told me she was gonna get dropped off here. Something about having dinner with her parents." Aubrey looks at Beca. Beca looking down.

"Nope, I did not get that memo." Beca sighs.

"Are you okay? Is there something going on between you and her? To me, it looks like you both are crushing." Aubrey points out.

"What? No, I was just asking where she was. She is the only close friend I have here." Beca blurts out stumbling over some of her words.

"Yea, sur-" Aubrey was cut off when she heard the door open. Beca turns her head to see who it was.

"Im just saying that you should wear more low cut clothes at rehearsal, It does get hot in here."Cynthia rose carrying on a conversation with Stacie.

"Yea, It does get hot in here, your right." Stacie replies. "We should go shopping together, Help me find some things?"

"Yea! That sounds good, Hey Aubrey, hello Beca!" Cynthia says as she sits down in one of the folding chairs.

"Hey guys." Stacie says. Aubrey smiles at stacie giving her tonights song that they will be working on.

"Give this to Cynthia went you go sit down, please?" Aubrey asks.

"Sure." Stacie goes and grabs a sit next to Cynthia and hands her a paper.

The doors open and its Fat Amy with Lilly soon trailing behind her. Along came in Jessica, Denise and Ashley, all doing the same routine. Walk up to the table and grab a practice sheet. They go find their usual seats.

"Okay, lets get started. We will be practicing on..-"Aubrey gets cut off when she hears the doors open.

"I am so sorry Bre, My dad was just asking for directions, I know how you hate it when I'm late." Says a very apologetic Chloe.

"Oh theres the ginga." Fat Amy says out loud. Beca looks over at Chloe and smiles at her. Chloe just looks away.

"Just get a practice sheet, Chlo." Aubrey says already annoyed. Chloe walks over and grabs a sheet and stands behind Aubrey, slightly to left.

"We have to practice on our Turn the beat around, segment. I have noticed we are all on different points in our choreo and sometimes distracting us from singing the song correctly." Aubrey says looking at everyone sitting.

Chloe taps on Aubrey's shoulder.

"One sec Chloe. Everyone get up and sing…" Chloe taps on Aubrey shoulder again:

"Aubrey, wait."

"WHAT Chloe, What can be so important right now?" Aubrey Yells angrily.

"I can't sing the solos anymore." Chloe says

"Wh-what do you mean you can not sing the solos, you can not quit on us."

"No, No, I am not quitting. I ugh, I have uhm. Nodes." Chloe says, tearing up.

"Oh my god, Chloe, is that why you went to the doctors this morning?" Aubrey says all concerned.

"Yea, I went to schedule an appointment to get them removed." Chloe sits leans up against the stage behind her.

"So not to burst into your conversation, well, yea, to burst into your conversation, What are nodes?" Cynthia rose says looking confused.

"The rubbing together of your vocal chords at above average rates with out and proper lubrication." Aubrey says, looking worried at chloe.

"They sit on your wind pipes and they crush your dreams." Chloe says as her voices gets a little hoarse.

"Isn't that painful?" Beca gets up and walks towards Chloe."Why would you keep performing?" Beca leans down to grab hold of Chloe's hand to help her back up.

"Because I love to sing."

"Yea, its like when my lady doctor told me not to have sex for six weeks and I did it any ways." Stacie chimed in.

"You should really listen to your doctor." Amy says baffled.

"Your right, I did end up with a insane burning sensat-" Stacie gets cut off.

"Okay, now is not the time for that." Aubrey says, shaking her head. "Alright, I wish you could of told me this sooner. I probably wouldn't of even scheduled practice for today. Gosh, now I need to figure out who the new soloist is going to be, change the routine. Okay, Practice is over." Aubrey says, walking back and forth. "You can go home now."

Every one picks up there stuff and starts to leave.

"Oh, Bellas, Do not forget we are throwing a party at the concert hall tomorrow night. its B.Y.O.B. Do not forget to be good." Aubrey says out loud.

"… Or may our vocal chords be ripped out by wolves." Amy reminds everyone as they leave the auditorium.

"I am sorry, Bre. I thought I was going to be able to get through this year." Chloe says.

"It's fine Chlo, I have to go fix our situation." Aubrey throws Chloe the keys. "Please lock up."

"Yea, Sure." Chloe says. Beca sits down next to Chloe.

"You know you are going to be okay, maybe you will not be able to sing as well as you did but you'll be fine."

"Gee, thanks Bec, you really know how to make some one feel better." Chloe says with a smirk.

"Listen, I try. I am not the best advice giver, okay? Never really had friend who I really cared about, before. Actually never really had a friend this close to me before." Chloe grabs her other hand and smiles.

"You are going to have to get better at this." Chloe smiles at Beca.

"Okay, theres that smile I was looking for. Let me walk you home, okay?"

"Okay." Chloe says as Beca helps her up.

The next day, Beca is on her way to concert hall. She brought a back pack that was holding some of her favorite drinks. She believes that its a night like this where she can totally get away with partying for once. Beca gets there and immediately was greeted by a very friendly Chloe. Chloe hugs Beca.

"Where have you been? I missed you."

"Chloe, it's only been a day, I was with you last night." Beca says trying to talk to a tipsy Chloe.

"I know, but that is a day to long." Chloe says pulling her towards the crowd. "You bring anything to have fun with? You know, your own kind of jiggle juice?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I did." Beca opens up her bag and gives Chloe a water bottle that was filled with little bit of Crown Royal, Melon Liqueur and sweet and sour mix in it. Chloe takes a sip, trying to grasps its taste.

"Mmm, this is really good." As she starts to chug it. Beca takes out her own bottle.

"Easy there tiger." Beca says to Chloe, "Stuff will make you belligerent." Beca laughs.

"Im not a baby like you, I am a champ when it comes to this." Chloe retorts.

"Oh really, you want to go there? Alright." Beca Chugs a large amount of her drink.

"Oh yea, there you go. Now we can party." Chloe grabs hold of Beca's back pack and hides under a chair.

"Lets go dance." Chloe says to Beca who was still trying to get some of her drink down. Chloe grabs Beca's hand and leads them to get lost in all the people dancing. Chloe inter locks arms with Beca and tells her to Chug the rest of her drink down. They both get drunk off of Beca's drink. They end up dancing with each other the whole night. Chloe starts backing herself up against Beca's thighs. Chloe dips low,putting her arms up and dragging them down Beca. Beca is behind her, Dancing on her and nothing at this moment is bothering her because the alcohol is giving her a new side of confidence. Some people in the crowd root them on and others just dance on.

Beca stops Chloe and brings her up into the seats. Beca turns around and playfully pushes Chloe down in-between the seats where no one can see them. Chloe throws an arm up, bringing Beca down to her face by her hair and kisses her.

"I think…" beca trying to whisper to Chloe in-between there make out session. " I. Can. Get. Rid of. Those nodes."

Beca starts to kiss down Chloe's chin and onto her neck. Beca's hands are on the ground where Chloe's head lays in-between them. Chloe closes her eyes and adds a slight arch to her back. Beca still kissing and sucking on Chloes neck when they hear.

"CAMPUS POLICE, GET OFF THIS PROPERTY!"

Everyone starts to scatter. Beca looks up and notices she has to grab her bag, she has more alcohol in there along with her college I.D. Chloe gets up from behind Beca, and darts out of there. Beca gets up, trying to dodge the running students, looking for her back pack that goes missing. Beca knows she has no time to look for it so she books out of there.

Beca gets to her Dorm room where her back pack was leaning up against the door. It had a note on it. Beca picked it up and read out loud. "You are lucky to have a friend like me."- Chloe.

Beca smiles and goes into her dorm.

Thy endith

- By Ginger-Fad


	2. Chapter 2

Some mistakes can be good. Chapter 2

Some mistakes can be good. Chapter 2

Beca woke up with a splitting head ache. She noticed she was still wearing the clothes from last night that reeked of her alcohol. Beca tries to stand up but fails and falls back into bed. She looked at her phone and saw that it was 1:12 P.M.

"Shit." Beca missed her 11a.m. class. She doesn't really care for though, she just doesn't feel like dealing with her father being on her ass about it later. Some one knocks at her door.

"Come in!" Beca tries to say across the room. The person on the other side of the door tries but the door is locked for once. Beca gets up and tries to walk to the door with out falling. Her head is just spinning.

"Sorry about the door being…" Beca slowly opens the door. "…Locked, oh hey Chlo." Chloe walks in and takes a giant step backwards.

"Whoa, Open up some windows in here, spray something. Your room is horrid."

"Yea, yea, I know." Beca walks over and opens up her windows.

"Here, I bought over coffee and some tylenol. If you had the headache like I did this morning, you will thank me for it."

"You are seriously a life saver. I almost fell trying to get to the door, my head is pounding." Beca takes the tylenol and just swallows them, forgetting she had coffee to take it down with. Chloe sits next to Beca on the bed.

"Your drink was amazing but I can barely remember what happened last night."

"Oh that reminds me, Thank you for grabbing my back pack last night. I would of been in dip shit if the campus cops found it." Beca says looking over at Chloe.

"Holy shit, Chloe, Your neck." Beca says, moving some of her hair away. Chloe flinches a little bit. The red head places her hand over her neck.

"I counted eight."

"Do you remember who did that to you?" Beca asked, concerned.

"That is one thing I remembered last night." Chloe turns and smiles at Beca.

"What? No way. Don't say it."

"Yea, Beca, it was you. You said you wanted to kiss my nodes away, which was really sweet of you and all but now I look like I was pecked by a bunch of chickens." Beca was in the middle of trying to drink her coffee when Chloe said that, nearly making Beca spit it up.

"Chloe, I do not remember doing that. I am so sorry but your neck. Aha, I need pictures." Beca reaches for her phone.

"Bec, no, don't you dare." Chloe says trying to fix her hair around it.

"Come on, Just two, three, maybe four pictures. Thats an accomplishment. Just let me…" Beca trying to grab Chloe's hands away while having her phone ready for a picture in the other hand. Beca accidentally pushes Chloe to the floor, following her. Beca ends up on top of Chloe. Beca leans herself up and realizes her position. Chloe's blue eyes, wide open, staring at Beca.

"Shit, this is awkward."Beca says hurrying to get up. Beca sits on the bed awkwardly , holding one hand in her other hand, not know what to do with them.

Beca started to stare at the window. Chloe props herself up on both elbows. Chloe seems not to of been bothered by it though.

"Uhm, Okay, I think I'm gonna go, I have some things due tomorrow." Chloe says, getting up.

"Ugh, Yea, Okay, Ill see you tomorrow then." Beca says standing up to see Chloe out. Chloe makes a low sigh, walking out.

Later that night, Chloe was sitting in her dorm reading some book when she gets a message from Beca.

"AHA!, I did manage to get a picture of my work." Chloe opens her phone to see all of the picture. Chloe texts back.

"If any one sees that, you are going to be in a world of pain." Chloe sits there and gets caught smiling.

"Well some one looks happy after a night of partying." Aubrey says walking in, putting some books down. "Last night, one moment you were dancing in the crowd and then two seconds later you were gone. I hope you had a good night." Aubrey says, leaning back in the office chair. Chloe looking at her phone, waiting for Beca to text back.

"Chloe." Aubrey snaps. Chloe looked up, not realizing her hair flipped back. "Oh my goodness, Chloe, you have a..a necklace. Who gave you all those hickeys?" Chloe stands up to go to her wall mirror. Trying to fix her hair in front of it again.

"You are going to need some major make up for that."

"You're right." Chloe sighs and goes into the bathroom. Aubrey gets up to follow her but turned around. She heard the vibration of Chloe's phone go off. Aubrey turned her head to see if she was in the clear. She walks over to Chloe's bed and Picks up her phone.

"New Message From Beca." Aubrey reads to herself.

Aubrey opens the message and reads, "Oh are you threatening me? Don't worry, No one will see the picture or messages, they are already deleted." Aubrey thumbs back to previous messages and see's the message about Beca's "Work" and the picture of Chloe's neck.

"Aubrey!" Chloe says walking back into the room. Aubrey's mouth wide open.

"I knew it!" Aubrey says with a big toothy smile. "I knew it, you and Beca have thing going on." Chloe snatches her phone out the tall blonde's hands.

"What? No. She did..We were drunk and this happened last night." Chloe says pointing at her neck.

"Uh huh, blame it on the alcohol. Don't lie to me, you and her are secretly have something going on. Its Okay to tell me, I am your best friend." Aubrey sits at the edge of Chloe's bed all anxious waiting for details. Chloe turns towards her wall mirror, fidgeting with her fingers.

"If I tell you something, can you promise me you will not ell anyone?" Chloe asks, still looking down.

"Yea, Chlo, Isn't that how we've always done it? You can trust me with anything." Aubrey reassures her.

"I know but this is different." Chloe sits down next to Aubrey. " I think.." Chloe pauses. "I think I like Beca, for real."

"Well yea, anyone can say that, you two spend a lot of time together, I mean I don't particularly like her but…"

"Really? It is that obvious? I mean I didn't really think about liking her until today. I was in her dorm and with both like mistakenly fell over and she ended up on top of me and I just had an urge to kiss her but I didn't. I said I had to go Home, I have work to do."

"Chloe, calm down. I don't think it is that obvious, Too me? Yes, Any one else? No. I could totally see you two being together. She doesn't seem like the straight type. Those ear monstrosities and always with the dark clothing."

"Aubrey, I think it might just be a small crush, Ill get over it." Chloe says, biting at her nail. Aubrey sighs.

"if you say so Chlo. I don't think its a small crush though." Aubrey says getting up. "Im gonna go get something to eat then go the gym, Ill be back around 10pm, want anything?"

"Bring home some bacon pizza? When you get back and Im asleep, just put the food in the fridge. I have a major headache that still won't go away."

"Alright, later aca-bitch." Aubrey says leaving her room. Chloe gets up and shuts the door. The red head looks for her phone. She finds Beca's name and texts her:

"So much for that secret, Aubrey knows." Not even a minute later and Beca already texted back. She must've had her phone in her hand waiting for, Chloe thinks.

"So does she know it was me? You told her we were both drunk right?" Chloe reads out to her self.

"Of course I told her that, Im gonna go lay down, may I talk to you tomorrow?" Chloe says getting annoyed the Beca wanted to make sure Aubrey knew they were drunk.

"You okay? I read that as if you were mad at something."

"Yea, I am Fine, just not feeling well. Goodnight."

"Sweetdreams ginger." Chloe reads and throws her phone somewhere over into Aubrey's bed.

TBC

-By Ginger-fad


	3. Chapter 3

Some mistakes can be good. Chapter 3

Sun light beamed into Beca's room making her wake up too early. beca looked over at her clock and read 9:24 a.m. She spins out of bed not caring about all the ruckus she is causing trying move over to the window. She shuts the curtains aggressively and goes back to bed. About five minutes later, Kimmy walks in, she slams the door shut. Beca hears her walk in and places a pillow over her ear to drown out her noise.

"Can't see shit in here." Kimmy says opening the curtains. Kimmy let the light flood back into the room once again. Beca grunts at the light.

"It burns!" Beca says turning her face into the pillow. "Why do you do this to me?"

"It's fun watching you in pain." Kimmy says looking at her computer. Beca sits up making a look on her face. She didn't know if she was kidding or not. Beca turns and looks for her phone. She turns it on to seeing a message from Aubrey.

"Practice at 10 a.m." Beca read. "Shit, I have to get up." Beca got up, she found sweat pants and a band T-shirt from her laundry basket. She lifted them both up to smell them and they were both okay.

"Nothing a lil perfume can't fix." Beca throws her hair up, finds her black, worn out, flips flops and leaves for the auditorium.

"Chloe, Wake up! Get ready, Practice at 10. It's going to be a long day and I am really going to need you to help me today." Aubrey says, throwing a pillow at Chloe.

"Im up, calm your self." Chloe plops her feet out of bed. She starts to look around the room.

"Oh, what the, I have an imprint of your cell phone on my arm." Aubrey says, examining her arm. "Why was it in my bed?"

"I threw it over there and I was to lazy to get it." Chloe grinned, rubbing her eyes to help them adjust to the morning light.

"Lets not do that next time." The blonde says throwing Chloe's phone back at her. Chloe and Catches it and opens it up. She see's she has nothing new to look at she puts it down to get dressed. Chloe puts on some clothes and goes to the mirror.

"Ah crap." Chloe says.

"What? Whats wrong?" Aubrey says trying to find today's Bella papers.

"My neck, I forgot about my neck. What do I do? People are going to ask me about it." Chloe says trying to fix her hair around it.

"You are going to have to let it be, I know you don't want to wear make up during practice, you'll get to hot." Aubrey says turning around with the papers in hand.

"Lets get this day over with then." Chloe mumbles opening her door to let Aubrey out.

Beca gets the doors along with Fat Amy.

"Oh morning sunshine, look at them baggy eyes." Amy says before opening the door for Beca.

"Thank you, it's too early for this." Beca says walking into the room. Everyone is there except Aubrey and Chloe.

"How dare they makes us get up this early if they aren't ev-" The opening of the doors interrupts Amy. Aubrey walks in first with Chloe right behind her.

"Morning Bellas, I hope you guys are ready for today." Aubrey says with a big toothy smile on her far walking over to the piano, Chloe still following her. Chloe is not making any eye contact with any one, she has her head down, looking to the floor.

"Oh my, Chloe, your Neck. Looks like you laid in a bath with leeches." Amy pointed out. Beca looks at Chloe but Chloe doesn't look back.

"Who did that to you?" Stacie finally blurted out. Aubrey starts to hand out the Bella papers around.

"Some guy from that party we had. I was belligerent, I barely remembered anything." Chloe says looking at Stacie. Chloe can see that Beca was fidgeting in her chair in the corner of her eye.

"Damn girl, Im going to watch out for you." Cynthia winks….Chloe got uncomfortable…"You know, so no one will take advantage of you." Cynthia adds quickly. Every one was turning their head nodding in a _sure _way.

"Okay, well, i have decided who our new soloist is going to be and its Amy." Aubrey points out.

"Yes." Amy whispers to herself but aloud enough for others to hear. She looks around. "The audience is gonna love me."

"Can everyone get into position so i can rearrange Amy's and Chloe's spots in our routine? Thank you." Aubrey says nervously.

"Okay, Chloe, just before Amy sings the solo I want you to move back five steps and got to the right until you are about one foot next Beca." Beca Looks for Chloe to make an acknowledgement but all she did was shake her head at Aubrey.

"Okay, lets try this. 1 2 3 4, 1 2 3 4." Aubrey says trying to get the group in rhythm. Chloe makes her adjustment and stands next to Beca.

"Hey, Chlo, you okay?" Beca tries to whisper. Chloe looks at her.

"Yea, I am dandy, why?" Chloe says with a no reassurance in her voice.

"You seem kind of down, you aren't as bubbly like you usually are." The brunette says concerned.

"Uhm, Im not feeling well this morning, my stomach has been hurting." Chloe says her first lie to beca.

"Did you try and take something this morning?"

"No…" Chloe gets cut off.

"Girls, Pay attention!" Aubrey yells at Beca and Chloe who are now a few steps behind Choreo.

About two and a half hours later, Aubrey decides to let everyone go home. She was getting frustrated with everyone's lack of attention skills.

"Hey, Chlo, you want to go get something to eat?"

"No, I think I'm just gonna go home." Chloe says, patting her stomach. "Ill see you whenever Bec."

"Well alright."

Chloe was in her dorm, sitting up in bed. She had her computer in her lap, listening to music when Aubrey finally got home from whatever she was doing after rehearsal.

"Chloe, what are you doing?" Aubrey says walking into their dorm. "Don't you have a class to be at, its 2:14. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yea, I am okay." Chloe says laying in her bed.

"It's not like you to not go to class, whats bothering you?"

"Nothing, I am fine." Chloe says, closing her laptop. "Where'd you go after rehearsal?"

"I went to the gym." Aubrey says walking over to their closet. " I am worried about you, you war extremely quiet in rehearsal today."

"I wasn't feeling well, stomach ache." Chloe shakes off the lie again. Aubrey turns and notices Chloes phone on the shelf.

"You just got a text from Beca." Aubrey says trying to turn a shirt inside out from her closet. Chloe jumps out of bed to rush to her phone. She grabs it and see's nothing.

"What, no one texted me." Chloe says, scrolling in her phone. She looked up at Aubrey, who was wearing a weird grin on her face. Chloe rolled her eyes and turned.

"Its not just a small crush is it, you genuinely like her. Just admit it." Aubrey says walking towards Chloe. " I saw you the way you _Tried not_ to look at her."

"Ugh, Okay Aubrey you are right, when I walked into the gym today, a rush feelings hit me that I didn't even know I had." Chloe sits on her bed. "I didn't know how to keep it under control so I tried not to talk to her." Suddenly there was knock at the door. Aubrey got up.

"Maybe you should talk to her…" Aubrey opened the door to see Beca standing there.

"Oh Hi, Beca."

"Hey, Is Chloe here? I brought over some soup. She said she wasn't feeling well, thought she would enjoy it." Beca looked embarrassed when Aubrey opened the door.

"Wow, yea come in, I was just on my way out to the showers anyways." Aubrey says turning back into the room leading Beca in. Aubrey conceals a wink at Chloe, who slanted her head at her. Aubrey picked up her clothes and left.

"Hey, how you feeling? I got you some soup." Beca says sitting in bed next to Chloe handing her a hot Styrofoam cup.

"Thanks Bec but you really didn't have to."

"Of course I did, your my best friend, well my only friend really." Beca says adding a slight laugh. Chloe smiled and put the cup on the shelf. Chloe turned back to see Beca nervously looking around the room.

"Are you okay?" Chloe put her hand on Beca's knee, almost immediately Beca snapped her head back at Chloe and then down at her hand. Chloe quickly took back her hand when she saw Beca's face. Beca looked like she was about to cry.

"Beca, Im sorry, I didn't mean to touch you. I…I was just trying…" Chloe stutters out her words. Beca stopped her by putting her hand up to Chloe's mouth. Chloe looked at Beca with her crystal blue eyes. Beca grabbed both sides of Chloe's face and leaned in for a kiss. Chloe put her arms around Beca's neck, not letting Beca leave her lips. Chloe started to lean into her bed, dragging the brunette down with her. Beca got on top of Chloe, putting her each hand on either side of her head, the redhead's hands still wrapped around Beca's neck. Suddenly Beca stopped. Beca got up and sat up on Chloe's bed. Her feet were hanging off the edge and Beca put her head into her hands.

To Be Continued…

-By Ginger-fad


	4. Chapter 4

Some mistakes can be good. Chapter 4

Her hair draped over her face. Chloe could hear quiet sobs. She tries to reach over and touch Beca's shoulder but Beca gets up, facing the door.

"Listen, I don't know what I am doing. I have to go, I hope you feel better." Beca grabbed open the door.

"Beca, No! Wait? Please?!" Chloe tries saying; it was to late. Beca was already making her way down the hall. Head down just so no one can see her eyes irritated from the crying. Chloe watches her walk down the dorm hall way. When Beca wasn't in her sight, she turned back into her room, slamming the door shut. She walked back in forth thinking about what happened just now.

"What the fuck?!" Chloe says to herself, her voice cracks. Instantly she grabs at her throat where it was to sore to say anything. Chloe doesn't understand how she is feeling for Beca. She doesn't understand how a girl can make her feel like she is on top of the world when she is near then can't understand how she can get so frustrated at her for keeping to herself and keeping everyone around guessing.

Beca is on her way to her dorm but was stopped abruptly in front of the radio station.

"Beca!" Some one says from behind her. Beca keeps walking trying to wipe her eyes dry.

"Beca, hey wait up. Beca?" A hand falls on Beca's shoulder and turns her around. It's Jesse. He tries to bend his head down to look at the mental shape of her.

"Beca, are you okay? Whats wrong?" Jesse says looking very concerned. Jesse places a hand on Beca's chin trying to get her to look up.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Beca says swatting at his hand.

"Well if you are so fine, why are your eyes so red?" Jesse says putting an arm around her. "Here come inside." Jesse opens the door to the radio station and drags her in.

"So you going to help me, help you, make you feel better?" Jesse says leaning up against a desk handing Beca a box of tissues.

"Sorry, I have really bad allergies." Is all Beca can come up with.

"Since when? I think I would of found that out earlier in this dusty ass place." Jesse says looking at the shelves where all the old records are held.

"Seriously, Jesse, I am fine. You have nothing to worry about." Beca says turning around.

"Beca, can you just let me in. Let me help you. I hate seeing my friend like this."Jesse says trying to stop her.

"Here, let me help you by leaving." Beca says leaving the station. Jesse flops his arms down to his sides.

"That is not what I meant." Jesse says to himself.

Chloe is still in her room, thinking about Beca and why she did what she did. Some one knocks on her door.

"Come in?" Chloe says.

"Knock, Knock." Aubrey says, peaking in making sure she wasn't intruding on anything.

"What are you doing, why'd you knock?" Chloe shakes her head at at Aubrey.

"Oh, I didn't want to interrupt anything." Aubrey says looking at Chloe, questionably. "So what went down? Give me the Dets." Aubrey wanders to Chloe's bed.

"To be honest I don't even know what happened."

"Well did you tell her how you felt?"

"No actually." Chloe says looking down at her hands.

"What the hell? Chlo, you have to…" Chloe cuts Aubrey off.

"She kissed me."

"Good!"

"No good." Chloe says looking at Aubrey.

"Why _no good _?"Aubrey sits back.

"It was weird, she like grabbed me and kissed me. She let me wrap my arms around her and bring her in closer.."

"Okay stop, you don't have to tell me everything."Aubrey lets out.

"No, no, nothing happened. She just stopped and leaned over my bed. I think…I think she was crying."

"Beca Mitchell….crying? What? Was she okay?"

"I don't know, she left but she said she didn't know what she was doing." Chloe brings her knees up and wraps her arms around them. She puts her head down.

"Bree, I am so beyond confused. Especially after tonight, I have no idea what to do. I really like her." Chloe says into her knees.

"Yea, I know. I am hungry, wants something?" Aubrey says getting up.

"Yea…"

"Okay good, Ill be back with food."Aubrey says leaving without another word.

"Aub..but….wher.." The door the shuts on her before she can ask anything.

"Can I like not get the door shut on me tonight?" Chloe rolls her eyes.

Beca in her room, Laying in her bed, on her computer. She is sitting there with her headphones in and her head rocking back in forth along with what ever rhythm she is enjoying. She is eating some ice-cream, keeping to her self. Kimmy has her friends over. They are in front of Beca's bed, playing the Wii when the dorm room's door flys open. Beca looks up but couldn't see.

"You three, out." By the tone and strength of her voice made it very clear to Beca who it was even with her headphones on.

"No, this is my room." Kimmy says with attitude.

"I don't care, get out." Aubrey moves in closer burning a hole into Kimmy's face with her intense stare. Kimmy backs up.

"Okay, " Kimmy grabs her friends by the arms. "I think I forgot my stuff at your dorm." Kimmy says to one of her friends. They rush out. Aubrey turns her glare at Beca.

"Can I help you?" beca says moving her computer off to the desk behind her, along with her headset.

"Oh you can very much help me. You can help me by stop confusing Chloe for starters." Aubrey points at Beca who was to busy trying to eat off some ice cream off of her spoon.

"Beca! Attention her."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Beca sets her ice cream on the shelf. She moves off her bed to stand up.

"You may not see it but you are tearing Chloe's head apart. How do you waltz your ass into our room and kiss her? Then stop and waltz right out?"

"Aubrey, its much more complicated then that." Beca stutters over her words.

"You don't have to be telling me this. I know you like Chloe the way she likes you. Its so obvious. Its rather annoying you two are not with each other right now. If you would only let her in, your life would be ten times better." Aubrey says with no regrets.

"I…I uh." Beca can't think.

"You owe her a big explanation. When I got back to our room, she didn't know what to think. You are screwing with her emotions and that is so shitty of you to do that."

"Bree…" Beca says silently.

"What kind of a person will leave out on another after screwing with their emotions?"

"Bree!" Beca yells. "I know exactly the kind of person who does that. Her name is Barbara Mitchell." Beca looks up at Bree, angry. Beca was just matched up with what her mother did to her father.

"Listen, I am sorry about what happened in your family but you have the chance to change it on how you interact with people. You can be different." Aubrey says backing into the door way and leaving. Beca shuts the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Some mistakes can be good. Chapter 5

* Beca is sitting at her desk, in front of her computer. Her fingers are fidgety, running over the keys. Her head phones were on her head and she was ready to start a new mix. For the first time ever, she was stumped. She didn't know what she was going to be doing. She just wants to get her head away from what Aubrey brought up a few hours before. The fact that she was basically compared to what her mother did. The fact that Aubrey, out of all people, made her realize what was happening. Beca can't be mad at Aubrey, how would she know about her mother? How would she know the pain Beca and her father went through when she left them? Beca is so beyond angry with herself that she can't just come out to Chloe and reveal dilemmas. Beca always told herself she wouldn't want anyone to go through the pain she went through.

Before Beca knew it, she was making a mix. She didn't know what she was doing, all she knew is that she took some songs and put them together. It was almost 4 in the morning when she decided enough was enough and it was time to go to bed. She finished rendering her mix, and was about to save it. She didn't know what to name the file though. She stared at the screen. She found herself typing in "Change." She shut her laptop and went to bed.

*Its about 9 in the morning when Chloe gets up. She takes a look at her phone for the time and see's she has no new messages. She walks over to her closet and looks herself in the mirror. She turns herself form left to right, checking herself out. She starts to think maybe she isnt enough for some people. Maybe she should be about things differently. She can't be different for some one else's sake. She Is Chloe Beale and some one is bound to like her for her, right? Maybe not the guy from initiation night or Beca, but somebody. Chloe gets ready to go to class that she has at 10:30. Her cell phone rings and she see's that its Aubrey.

"Hello?" A groggy Chloe answers.

"Well good morning bootiiful." Aubrey says all cheery.

"Morning, where'd you go this morning?" Chloe asks.

"I decided to go for a run."

"Oh, sounds like fun."

"By the way of your voice something tells me you've still had no contact with her today."

"It's only the morning, I don't think she is even up yet." Chloe says, protecting her.

"Chlo, I know you and when you get depressed and I don't want to see that happen. You turn from a ball of sunshine into grey mud. It's an ugly sight."

"Thank you Aubrey. Im about to run out to class." Chloe says anxious to hang up and save the conversation for another time.

"When you get out, want to go get lunch?"

"That would be awesome. Later." Chloe hangs up, walking out of her room.

*"Beca, wake up." Some one says shaking at her shoulder. "Wake up, Im not helping you to L.A. if you are not going to hold up your end of our deal."

"Dad, Im sorry. Im not feeling well." Beca says turning over.

"You used up that excuse so much already, I will not believe. Get up."

"Ugh, fine." Beca says sitting up. She rubs at her eyes trying to get them to focus in on her surroundings.

"Do..do you have Allergies or something because your eyes are so beyond red and Irritated." Dr. Mitchell asked. Beca gets up. She grabs her phone and see's the time.

"Yea, Allergies, uhm dad, do you mind? IM going to be late for class. I would very much appreciated if you left." Beca looks at the door and back her dad.

"Oh now you want to go to class, fine, fine. Im leaving." Dr. Mitchell said as Beca motioned him out. Beca gets changed and leaves her dorm. She finds herself outside, walking the quad aimlessly to where she would usually meet up with Chloe. Beca stops and waits to see if Chloe would show but she doesn't. They usually walked together because their's classes were held in the same building. Beca walks there alone.

Beca walks inside the building walking down a hallway where she is going to have to pass Chloe's class. Beca stops a few feet before the door to the room. She walked by slowly looking through the window. She saw the vibrant redhead she knows she has to confront. Chloe turned her head towards the door and catches a glimpse of Beca. Beca swiftly walks faster trying to dodge interaction now. except she hears a door open behind her and she stops walking. She is stops dead in her tracks and turns around. She see's Chloe standing there, looking at her quizzically.

"Hey, Chloe." Beca says looking down, slowly walking up to her. Chloe doesn't say a word to her. "You must be very angry with me right now and I can explain everything. I … I just don't know how to." Beca says, still looking down at her feet. Beca crosses her arms out of being nervous. "Do you think we can go for a walk?" Beca asks finally looking up at Chloe.

"Can we go for a walk? Why? So you can ditch out on me? Last night you left me with no explanation, I sat there in confusion. I couldn't sleep with out waking up to thoughts of you." Chloe starts to get loud. "Beca, you didn't even hear me out, you left my room and you didn't even let me talk to you." Chloe grabs at the collar of her shirt, loosening it up. "You frustrate me because I can never tell you how I feel about us." Beca looks at Chloe with her head tilted the side.

"How you felt?"

"Yes, how I felt. Things are never one sided Bec. I like you and when you came over last night, I loved it. I love how you thought to bring over soup because I was sick. Then you kissed me." Chloe says, her voice cracks. She grabs at her throat and starts rubbing at it. Chloe's eyes begin to water.

"Chloe, are you okay?" Beca tries putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yea, I am fine." Coughing, swating at her hand. Chloe removes her hand from over her mouth.

"Oh my god, Chloe." Beca says grabbing at her seeing that Chloe coughed up blood. Chloe didn't know what to do. She looked at Beca.

"Don't you say another word. Don't you exert your vocal chords, you'll bring blood up again. Im taking you to the hospital." Beca says with one arm around Chloe's shoulder, leading her outside. She was bringing Chloe to her own car because freshmen aren't allowed to have cars on campus. Beca can hear Chloe crying on the way there. They way she breathing was giving it away.

"I need your keys, Chlo." Chloe nods and gives them to her. They get in the car and they are on their way.

Beca is in a waiting room when Aubrey gets there.

"What happened? Whats wrong, did you do something?" Aubrey rushes over to Beca.

"I don't know what happened. The doctor asked me to leave since it seemed like I was causing her stress." Beca says, still sitting. "He told me he will send out a nurse to let me know whats wrong."

"But whats wrong with her?" Aubrey asks staring into Beca.

"She was yelling at me and out of no where she started to cough up blood." Beca says looking up at Aubrey. Aubrey sits down next to Beca. A nurse walks out.

"Is there a Beca Mitchell here?"

"Yes right here." Beca says standing up, Aubrey soon follows her up.

"Hi, yes. Chloe is going to be okay but she is going into emergency surgery. It seems that her vocal nodules were being worked on to much. The surgery will take an hour or so but her recovery is going to be slow. She isn't going to be able to talk for awhile." The nurse nods her head and turns around.

"Ugh this is all my fault, this would never happened if it weren't for last night." Beca plops down into the chair behind her. Aubrey sits next to her.

"Well, yea." Aubrey agree's with her. Beca looks at her funny. "What? I know how Chloe is and she is never yelling at a person for no reason so you probably deserved it." Aubrey says acting Beca's back.

"How is she friends with you? You sure do know how to make some one feel better." Beca says being smart.

Thy Endith

By Ginger-fad


	6. Chapter 6

Some mistakes can be good. Chapter 6

Beca was sitting in the waiting room with Aubrey who have both grown very restless. Beca sat next to a stressed out Aubrey who kept shifting in her seat. Beca knew Aubrey was deffinetly worrying about how loosing Chloe for a few weeks will really screw up their routine. All Beca did was bite at her chipped, black nails, thinking about what she is going to say the Chloe. How can I be so unfair. What the hell Beca, you are better than this.

"You are going to make yourself bleed." Aubrey says putting her hands in her jacket pockets. Beca snaps out of her deep thought.

"Oh yea, Habit. Sorry." Beca says examining her nails.

"Okay, what are you doing?"Aubrey says leaning over to the left to get a good glance at Beca who is to her left. Beca looks at her quizzically.

"What do you mean?" Beca says, shifting her head to the side.

"You are biting your nails, raw. You are sweating and your leg, that is touching my chair might I add, hasn't stopped twitching." Aubrey says annoyed. Beca looks at her.

"I can't fucking help it. Okay?" Beca says back, annoyed.

"Chill out. I was just wondering if you were okay. Damn next time I will try and not to make an effort and have any kind of friendship with you." Aubrey says rolling her eyes.

"Shit, I Cant chill out, I made Chloe go to the hospital because she was angry with me. How can I chill out? Aubrey. Hurting her is my worst fear and its exactly what I did. I feel so different around her, like I am very comfortable to be myself. I have never of came across a person with such an effect on me. I wish I could of realized my feelings earlier. She literally walked into my life, right through my shower curtains. You are aware that those hickies from last week are really from me?" Beca says turning to Aubrey.

"I had a feeling. I am not dumb, I saw you and her join hands and walk away from the dance floor at the party." Aubrey says grinning. Beca just looks at her.

"Now she is in emergency surgery because I made her cough up blood. I am such a…an..."

"A-hole? I know." Aubrey says cutting her off.

"Yea, that." Beca says sitting back. Aubrey leans back in her chair, putting her hands in her pockets. A doctor walked over to Beca and Aubrey.

"Hello, My name is Doctor Holland. I came out her to let you two…" Looking at Beca and Aubrey. " to let you know Chloe is going to be just fine, the surgery went well. We are going to be keeping her tonight just to help her with recovery and prepare her for home. She asked me to tell you to go home due to her being extremely tired. She said to let Aubrey know who I assume is you." He points at Aubrey. " To come back later to bring her things she left in school." He finally finishes.

"Okay, thank you Doctor." Aubrey says. The doctor smiles and turn to get back to work.

"Great, I am going to be leaving her another night angry at me for all the right reasons. Shit." Beca says turning to leave.

"Don't you worry about it, You'll have all of tonight to finalize on what you want to say to her tomorrow, okay?" Aubrey says from behind her.

"Wow, thank you Aubrey, you actually made me feel better." Beca marks giving a Aubrey a small smile.

"Don't get to comfortable, Doesn't mean Ill be easy on at practice." Aubrey says. They both turned to go their separate ways.

Chloe was laying in her bed turning through her t.v. channels but couldn't agree with anything that was on. She shuts the t.v off and grabs for the ice cream on her table. Some one knocks on the door and walks in.

"Hey." Aubrey says coming in with a bag full of Chloe's things. Aubrey gives her the bag and sits next to her on her bed. Chloe goes and grabs for her iPad.

"Thats right, you can't talk." Aubrey says nodding at her. Chloe types on her iPad.

Aubrey reads aloud.

" I won't be able to for 3 days then I have to ease my way into talking again. This really sucks." Aubrey gives her back the iPad.

"So how are you? you know, with Beca." Aubrey says reaching to get her cell phone out of her pocket as Chloe starts typing. Aubrey grabs the iPad and reads.

"I honestly dont know, I can't think." Aubrey gives back the iPad and places her cell phone on the table in front of Chloe. Chloe looked at her face. Aubrey sat there grinning at her.

"Press play." Aubrey pushes on. Chloe grabs aubrey's phone and does so. Chloe put the phone to her ear and listened to a conversation. It was Beca and Aubrey.

…"Shit, I Cant chill out, I made Chloe go to the hospital because she was angry with me. How can I chill out? Aubrey. Hurting her is my worst fear and its exactly what I did. I feel so different around her, like I am very comfortable to be myself. I have never of came across a person with such an effect on me. I wish I could of realized my feelings earlier. She literally walked into my life, right through my shower curtains. You are aware that those hickies from last week are really from me?"….

The message stops. Chloe looks at Aubrey, tears begin to fill her eyes. She wipes them away and types to Aubrey.

"I can't believe she told you about the hickies. Aubrey, I need to see her."

"Not now, I told her to come tomorrow when you are feeling much better. You should go to sleep now. Ill be here tomorrow, don't you worry." Aubrey says grabbing her phone and kissing Chloe on the forehead.

"Good night." Aubrey leaves the room. Chloe sits there with a dumb smile on her face. She is so happy Aubrey was able to get that recording because now she can lay down and sleep with no worries.

TBC

Thy Endith

By Ginger-fad

-sorry, its a little bit short, I will make up for it, next chapter.-


	7. Chapter 7

Some mistakes can be good. Chapter 7

Beca in her dorm, pacing back and forth, not knowing what she should say tomorrow morning. She sits down at her desk to maybe type something up so she has an idea of what to say but her short attention span fled to her mixes. Her latest mix opened up and started playing. It was then when she knew what she was going to do. The mix called Change is what she needed to give Chloe. Beca just needs Chloe to know that she is sorry and tell her how she feels for her. How she can be herself around her and she can feel easily at home without being actually at home. Beca listened to her mix, the songs that she blended together were _Give me love by Ed Sheeran, Titanium by David Guetta, Chelsea Dagger by The Fratellis, and I just wanna run by The Downtown Fiction. _It was getting late so Beca decided to go to bed.

"Ughh." Beca Groans when she feels her bed vibrate. Her hands searching for her phone.

"How does my bed always manage to keep hold my phone in the depths of it." She sits up, getting annoyed. Forcing her eyes open with her hands. Beca finally gets her phone sees she has a text from Aubrey.

"Need a ride? I'm going to the hospital." The text read out. Some one knocks on the door. Beca gets up texting Aubrey back.

"Yea, when are you going?" Beca hits send. Beca reaches the door and opens it.

"Im going now." Aubrey is standing there with her phone open to Beca.

"Good morning." Beca says turning around back into her room.

"Morning? its almost twelve. Lets go, put some decent clothes on." Aubrey says inviting herself in.

"Okay give me a moment." Beca goes over to computer and syncs her new mix to her iPod.

"What are you doing?"

"I made a new track last night and I want to give it to Chloe." Beca says moping into the closet for clothes.

"Let me hear it." Aubrey says reaching for the iPod on the desk. Beca turns and Lunges at Aubrey, grabbing the iPod before Aubrey can grab it.

"Nooooo, this is for Chloe's ears only."

"Now I Know how to get you going." Aubrey says walking over to the door. "Ill meet you in my car." Aubrey leaves the room for Beca to change.

Beca and Aubrey get to the hospital and are standing outside of Chloe's room. Beca freezes before opening the door. She tries to let out a deep breath but Aubrey grew anxious and opened up Chloe's door pushing Beca inside first. Chloe is sitting in her bed watching TV when they barge in.

"How are you doing today, Chlo?" Aubrey says brushing past Beca. She leans and reads the iPad as Chloe types out:

"Im doing just great."

Beca walks over to the far side of the room and sits down in a chair. Chloe looks past Aubrey to see her. Beca has her head down so Chloe glances back at Aubrey. Chloe begins to type:

"She has no clue, does she?"

"Nope." Giving Chloe a smile. "Bec, Im going to the cafe, I didn't eat all day." Aubrey says rushing out of the room giving Beca no room to talk back.

"Bu…Aub…Ugh." Beca lets out, watching the door shut. Beca looks at Chloe who is still looking at her iPad. Beca gets up and brings over the chair to the side of her bed.

"Hi yah Chlo." Beca says in a monotone voice. Chloe turns her head to Beca. She gives her a small grin. Beca is slightly taken a back but doesn't acknowledge it. Beca reaches for Chloe's hand and places it in her own.

"I know I am the reason why you are in the hospital. I made you go through so much pain mentally and physically. I need you to know about my parents. I am not blaming them for what happened to you but I just want you to know. I was 16, had some friends over, we were hanging out in my living room. My dad was sitting in his lazy boy and we all were watching a movie. My mom walked in and she went over to my dad. She kissed him on the forehead and whispered something in his ear." Beca pauses, trying to collect her thought. Her eyes looked like they were searching for something but Chloe can tell she was reliving something very traumatizing. Chloe moved her hand to Beca's shoulder to comfort her. All Beca can think is:_ After all the bullshit I put her through, she is still here to comfort me, she's the one in the hospital bed. _Beca lets out a few tears.

"My dads lips flatlined then they just fell. My dad got up and frantically rushed over to see my mother out of the house. I didn't know what was going on so I followed. I watched my mom walk to some car. She got in and right before the driver pressed on that gas pedal, she blew a kiss to me and waved goodbye." Beca starts to cry. "What I am trying to say is, its hard for me to let some one in my life if some one like my mother so easy to walk on out." Beca stares at Chloe. "I want you in my life, I need you in my life, Chloe and I am so very fucking sorry about what I had made you do." Beca put her head down beside Chloe. Chloe ran her fingers though Beca's hair.

"Its okay." A very hoarse Chloe says.

"Chloe, you can't talk! I don't want something happening to you again." Beca says sitting up, looking out for her.

"Ill be fine, just dont tell Aubrey." Chloe says almost as low as Lily would.

"I won't. I made you something." Beca grabs the iPod out of her pocket and puts in Chloe's hand. "I made you a mix. I made it one night and I had no idea where the inspiration of it came from. I listened to it and realized all the songs that I mixed in it." Beca closed Chloe's hand over the iPod. "You.'ll see when you listen to it. Not in form of Aubrey either." Chloe went to speak but Beca stopped her.

"None of that either, you have to rest." Beca said, not allowing Chloe to speak. Chloe just nodded a yes to her.

"I am back." Aubrey says rushing in, handing a coffee over to Beca who looked very stress free.

"Thank you." Beca says turning her head back that the door that was creeping back open.

"Hello, how are you girls doing today?" Doctor Holland says, shutting the door behind him.

"Good, how about yourself?" Aubrey replies politely.

"Good, thank you." He walks over to Chloe. "Good news, We are going to be letting you out today. I have your medication prescriptions right here and ready for you to go. Just need your signature to sign you out. Tomorrow, you can talk with no restrictions but I would like it if you started out slowly and you'll be fine." He says smiling at her. "Nice meeting you ladies. Oh, before I forget, you have to come back next week for a check up." he says nodding his head and then leaving.

"Oh hell yea, I get my roomie back, I couldn't be alone last night." Aubrey says excited walking over to Chloe.

"How about you get into your clothes? Lets blow this popsicle stand." Beca says giggling at her corny joke. She made Chloe crack a smile so it was worth saying. Aubrey looked at them.

"Oy vey, lets go love birds." Aubrey says giving Chloe her clothes.

Later that night Beca was at Chloe's and Aubrey's dorm. Aubrey left to go shopping for soft foods for Chloe. Beca laid in bed with Chloe laying next to her. Beca has her arm around her head and Chloe laid, leaned into Beca. Chloe brought herself up into Beca's ear.

"Are we…girlfriend and girlfriend?" Chloe whispers in to Beca's ear, trying not to let her voice crack. Beca turned her head to Chloe and stared into her eyes, getting lost in them. Beca brought her hand up to brush the hair out of the redheads face. She dragged a strain right behind her ear. She brushed her fingers down Chloe's cheek and brought themselves closely to where their foreheads were touching.

"I would say so." Beca kisses Chloe's lips. Chloe smiled up against hers. Chloe shifted to on top of Beca. She made Beca prop herself on her elbows, making their heads meet halfway in the space between them. Chloes hands were grabbing Beca's face, keeping Beca there. Having an intense make out session and they didn't even realize Aubrey walking into the dorm.

"Jeeze, guys, what the hell? Hasn't even been home one night and this? Could of warned me." Aubrey says setting down some of the groceries.

"Mhm, Sorry Bree." Beca says as Chloe Moves over off of Beca.

"What am I going to do with you two." Aubrey says shaking her head and her body as if she had shivers.

**Hey readers, thank you so much for following my story, I appreciate the great reviews. I would like some more feedback because I feel like this story has one more good chapter and done. If you tell me otherwise, I am sure I bring the story into something deeper. Please let me know. **

** -Ginger-Fad**


	8. Chapter 8

Some mistakes can be good. Chapter 8

A week after Chloe got her nodes taken out, she was doing completely fine. She was talking and eating regular food. She was sitting in her room, listening to music on her computer. Not just any music; she had Beca's track on replay. That's all she listened to when she was doing work for school or help prepare a set for the Bellas. Chloe finally decides to put the head phones down and get up. She grabs her bag and heads out. She makes her away across the quad and stops at a bench. She sits down for a few minutes when suddenly there are hands reaching around her from behind.

"Holy shit, Beca!" She yelps. She stands to face her. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Ahaha, I'm sorry but your face." Beca says laughing. "Im sorry for laughing."

"You think you are funny, don't you?" Chloe says grinning at her. "You satisfied yet?"

"Seriously though, the way you jumped. You wiped your head around so fast, your hair slapped me." Beca gets out, still laughing.

"Good, then I don't have to do it. Lets go, you know how Aubrey gets when we are late." Chloe says Grabbing the brunette's hand. They walk the rest of the quad, hand in hand. They get to the gym doors and Beca lets go. She opens the door for Chloe.

"After you."

"Thank you ma'am." Chloe walks in.

"Wait, hold the door!" Some one says from behind Beca.

"Amy? Why are you running?" Beca questions, still hold the door open.

"I didn't want to be late. The captain would make me walk the plank with my chair." Amy says, catching her breath. "Thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome." Beca doesn't question Amy and just lets her through.

Everyone is there, in their seats when Amy and Beca finally walk in. Chloe is standing next to Aubrey, talking about something. Beca sits next to Lily.

"Whats going on?" Beca whispers to Lily.

"I don't know. Want to see my finger nail collection?" Lily says back. Beca forgets that she is talking to Lily and just nods her head, giving a small smile, turning back to look to the front.

"Okay, ladies, today, we will be tweaking our routine just a little bit." Aubrey says looking a little bit worried.

"We're just adding a few steps, you guys will be fine." Chloe butts in.

"So no cardio?" Amy asks.

"No, Amy, we are going to worry about one thing a day being you ladies will soon run off tasks like little children." Aubrey starts to rub her temples. Amy turns to Beca and Lily.

"Good, because I lost a few pounds getting here."

"I like to pick at other people's scabs." Lily mutters.

"Lily, sweetie. No one can hear a word you say." Amy says. Beca turns to get up. She walks to Chloe.

"So what exactly are we going to be doing?" Beca asks.

"Aubrey is making a big deal out of a few new steps in the choreo, it's really no big deal, she just worries to much." Chloe rambles.

"Okay, Ladies, come over here and get into your positions." Aubrey says pointing at the area in front of their mirrors. "When Amy and and Cynthia walk up to their front positions, I want Stacie and Beca to move backwards into the spots they left."

"How do you want us to move back? Like this?" Stacie asks, shaking her rear seductively. "Or, or, How about like this?" Stacie begins to grind the air as she backs up. Beca looks at her like she is nuts.

"I vote both!" Cynthia shouts, everyone looks at her. "…Are great ideas but deffinetly not appropriate." Cynthia finishes her sentence.

"….Right." Amy says.

"Girls, stop. No Stacie, you are going to gently glide back like this." Aubrey demonstrates. She moves back 4 steps and waving her arms from an upward position to a downward one and back up. "Okay? Stacie." Aubrey ends.

"You don't like any fun." Stacie pouts. Aubrey just looks at her with a weird face on and just nods at her a no.

"Beca, get on the right side and Stacie to the left." Aubrey demands. "Okay, ready, 1 2 3 and 1 2 3…" Aubrey's counting drowns out. Beca does her best to do what Aubrey asked except Stacie is still grabbing at herself.

"Ugh, Chloe, can you stop that one?" Aubrey points at Stacie.

"Sure." Chloe gets behind Stacie.

"1 2 3 and 1 2 3." Aubrey repeats. Chloe throws her arms around Stacie trying to stop her from putting her hands in inappropriate places.

"Stacie, no. This song isn't even about the human body, stop touching yourself." Chloe giggles at Stacie's need to grab herself. Beca glances over at Chloe. Beca lost concentration in her steps and accidentally hits Cynthia.

"Shit, Sorry Cynthia." Beca says to Cynthia but is still watching Chloe.

"Are you okay?" Cynthia pops her head into Beca's View. Beca stops and looks back at Cynthia.

"Yea, I am just fine." Beca says looking forward. Cynthia looks at Beca then at Chloe. She grins. Beca looks at Cynthia.

"What's that smile for?" Beca asks.

"Oh nothing, nothing."

"Can we pay attention to the routine? Stop distracting each other, you two are late in the steps." Aubrey scolds Cynthia and Beca. Chloe stops and notices Beca out of place. She walks over and watches Beca do the routine. Beca doesn't look at her.

"Here, let me help you." Chloe says, standing behind her. She grab's Beca's arms and helps her move the, into position.

"Stop, I can do it." Beca says trying to break free out of Chloe's grasp. Chloe hands hold on tighter. She pulls the brunette closer.

"Seriously, Chloe I got it." Beca throws her arms down making Chloe loose her grip. Beca walks over to the chairs where her stuff lays. Chloe just stands there and watches her walk away.

"You know, I think she was jealous of the way you were touching Stacie." Cynthia manages to say while doing the routine. Chloe looks at Cynthia quizzically.

"Touching Stacie? I was stopping Stacie from her slut like antics." Chloe says, a little bit frustrated.

"Hmm." Cynthia mumbles.

"What?" Chloe still watching Beca.

"You didn't react to the _jealous _part." Cynthia smiles at Chloe. "You two got ugh something going on?" Cynthia asks. Chloe wasn't paying attention.

"Hey?"

"Oh sorry, what did you ask?" Chloe snaps out of her trance.

"That's so weird. I had to stop step in front of Beca so she would stop looking your way, to get her to talk to me. You literally just did the same thing."

"So?"

"So you two do have something going on, you can't hide that from me. I know when a girl likes another girl. I see the tension." Cynthia grins at Chloe.

"Cynthia please don't say anything to any one. I don't know if Beca would want any one to know." Chloe begs Cynthia.

"Don't worry Gingah Sistah. I got it locked up."

"Thank you." Chloe says, walking away towards Aubrey.

"Okay girls, take a break." Aubrey lets out a sigh. She turns to Chloe. " These girls really do not have rhythm." She turns to walk with Chloe to the chairs. Every one takes a break, grabs some water, and sits down. Chloe walks over to Beca who was already sitting down.

"Whats wrong, Bec?" Chloe sits on the chair next to her.

"Nothing is wrong, why do you think something is wrong? All I did was stop and come over here for a drink." She says quickly, putting her water bottle down.

"When you talk fast, making it so I can barely understand you is a sign that you are upset about something." Chloe put her arm around Beca's shoulder. Beca twitches at her touch. She wants to pull away from her; Beca doesn't know who to show affection already, now she is in public.

"I was only helping her, you know that, right?" Chloe says, knowing why Beca's attitude is angst. Beca looks at Chloe.

"Wow, I have never felt like this before." Beca says. Chloe giggles at her.

"Thats the feeling of jealousy." Chloe says, taking her arm away.

'Oh shut up, I wanst jealous." Beca says looking at Chloe who was blushing and smiling at beca. "Okay, maybe just a little bit." Beca lets out. "I just wish you were touching me like that."

"Like how?" Chloe asks.

"Like this." Beca gets up and stands behind the red head who is still sitting down. She runs her hands down both of Chloe's arms, finally finding her hands and grabbing them. Beca's chin rested in the notch of Chloe's neck. Chloe felt the smile that stretched across Beca's face on her neck.

"So uhm, Les-Be-Honest girls." Amy says, faking a cough. Chloe and Beca Both look up, seeing everyone is already up to go practice some more are now staring at them. Beca backs up off of Chloe Quickly, pretending nothing was happening but it was too late. They were caught. Chloe stands ups, walking away with her eyes staring at the floor. She goes and stands behind Aubrey.

"No, damn, don't stop. I was enjoying your cuteness." Amy groans.

"Well then how about we go practice some more? Yea? Sounds good." Aubrey says, replying back at herself. They all turn around to walk back to their designated dance floor. Chloe turns to go back to the floor but gets stopped.

"I would love to show you off and let people know that you are mine but I feel like it will only scare you away." Chloe sighs, She turns, looking Beca in her eyes. She turns back around and follows the rest of The Bellas to the floor.

For the rest of the night, Beca was left to wander around the words Chloe left in her head. Beca was deep in thought when Aubrey, Snapped her fingers in her face.

"Earth to dumb ass." Aubrey says annoyed. " Practice is over, why are you still standing here?"

"I was, I ugh was thinking." Beca walks over to the Chairs to grab her stuff and Aubrey Follows.

"I hope you were thinking about how you are going to tell Chloe that you are Sorry once again." Aubrey says from behind her. Beca stops and stares at Aubrey. "You did hurt her feelings, I know her. She is probably up set that she isn't able to tell any one she is in a relationship because you are too scared of what people will probably think of you."

"Listen, this is hard for me, I haven't been in a relationship in awhile not to mention with a girl." Beca retorts.

"Look at me, you shouldn't care about what others will think of you. As long as you and Chloe are happy, no one else matters. Jeeze, why do I have to be your relationship consultant? You really have to prove to her that she matters to you, Okay?"

"Yea, alright. I'm going to have to start paying you." Beca says opening the door for Aubrey.

"You really should." Aubrey says locking up. "We have practice tomorrow. Better be here."

"I will, don't worry." Beca walks off.

**Second to last Chapter everyone. Just a warning :)**

**By Ginger-fad**


	9. Chapter 9

Some mistakes can be good. Chapter 9

Chloe is in her dorm, on her computer. Her head phones lay next to her on the bed and she is just staring at her computer when Aubrey walks in.

"Hey, where were you?" Chloe crosses her arms.

"I was at the gym and then I went to take a shower, Mom." Aubrey says, walking over to her closet. 'What are you doing?"

"Nothing really. Just been in here since practice." Chloe says turning back to look at her screen.

"Well, are you okay?" Aubrey says turning around with some clothes.

"Yea, I'm just fine." Chloe sighs.

"Lies. With that tone of voice, do you really think you are going to get past me? I've known you for how many years? We've been roommates for how long?" Aubrey starts to get changed into shorts and a tank. Chloe looks at her.

"I can never keep anything from you even if I tried. Yea, uhm, Beca got me a little bit upset earlier. I'm just down in the dumps now because we haven't talked since."

"It's only been a few hours and you're depressed because you haven't said one word to her, vice versa? Damn, Chloe, I have never seen you so hooked on some one before." Aubrey says, sitting on her bed, putting her hair up. Chloe sits up, puts her feet on the floor, and looks at Aubrey.

"That's because she is so different, then any guy I dated.."

"Well thats because she doesn't have a dick to think with…" Aubrey surprises herself. "Ew, I just said that. That was gross; true though." Aubrey says, wiping at her mouth.

"As I was saying, Beca, she thickens the air I breath. She gets my heart pounding and this is only when I am near her. Kissing and touching her is a new kind of thrill and I'm addicted to it." Chloe says grinning at herself.

"That was more then I needed to hear." Aubrey says. "Im sorry to end your venting time but I need to go to sleep. Very tired."

"It's only 8 p.m. You are so weird." Chloe sits back in her bed, grabs her computer, she wanders off into the depths of the internet.

"You know what, Im going to go for a walk. Ill be back in an hour or so." She says to Aubrey who wasn't paying attention. Chloe walks out.

"When you two get done with that pile, I have another stack over there." Luke points to the CD's he used during the day.

"Gee, thanks Luke." Jesse says when Luke shuts the door to the booth. "Okay, you put the last 4 away, Ill start over here on this pile." Jesse says looking at Beca for a interaction. "Beca? You there?"

"Oh yea, okay, you do that." Beca says take the CD's across the room

"Whats bothering you, nerd bird?" Jesse says following her with CD's from the new pile.

"Jesse, If I tell you, promise you won't tell any one?" Beca says, her voice gets weak.

"Bec, you can tell me anything. I promise." Jesse assures her.

"Okay, well, i'm gay." Beca looks at him waiting for a reaction.

"Okay, and? It's okay to be gay." Jesse says to comfort her.

"Thats not the only thing, i'm also in a relationship with some one." Beca pauses.

"With who?" Jesse asks.

"Im going out with Chloe Beale."

"Oh, she is into women too? I could of never guess." Jess says, looking surprised.

"Well, yea, she is."

"So whats wrong?" Jesse asks, putting away a CD

"I am pretty sure I did something dumb. deffinetly dumb."

"You didn't cheat on her, did you?"

"No! What the hell, I would never." Beca punches his arm.

"Ow, spit it out, rocky." Jesse flinches.

"No one knows we are together. She said to me earlier that she would love to show me off to people and whatever but she thinks it will scare me away." Beca finally gets out.

"So why can't she show you off? Aren't you happy to be with her? That's not a fun relationship. Keep acting like that and you'll drift apart." Jesse says, putting his fists on his sides.

"I don't know, I just never been in an actual relationship with a girl. I'm not a relationship kind of girl. That's why no one really knows i'm gay." Beca says looking at Jesse.

"Okay, there is nothing wrong with people knowing your are gay. You have to show Chloe you love her in private and publicly, thats a way of showing some one that you are proud of them. That you aren't embarrassed by them." Jesse advises Beca.

"You are right. Damn, you and Aubrey just know everything."

"Aubrey? She knows?" Jesse asks.

"Of course she knows, thats Chlo's best friend. Aubrey will kill me if I hurt her again." Beca spills out.

"Again? How long have you've two been dating?"

"Only a week." Beca answers him, squinting her face, waiting for a reaction.

"And you hurt her? The hell?"

"I sorta made her nodes explode and bam, we were in the hospital." Beca says. "BUT no one knows that story besides Aubrey. Cant tell any one that."

"Im afraid what you would do to me if I did." Jesse says jokingly. "Seriously though, you have to go apologize to her. She doesn't deserve being ignored in public." Jesse repeats him self.

"I guess so, I know so. I know exactly what I'm going to do. Tell Luke I wasn't feeling well so I left early. I have some things to do tonight." Beca says, already leaving the room, not giving him a chance to question her.

"Yea, Sure…Bec.. what.." is all Beca could hear when the door shut. She starts to walk across campus wiping out her phone. She finds Chloe's name.

"I'm sorry about today, Let me make it up to you. Tomorrow morning before Bella's rehearsal, meet me at the Cafe down the street. " Beca types out as she gets to her dorm building.

"Hey." Beca hears, she looks up.

"Chloe? What are you doing here, I was just about to text you." Beca asks.

"I needed to go for a walk and ended up here, it's weird I wasn't even thinking about coming here." She lies to Beca. Chloe knew where she was walking. She needs to talk to her.

"Oh, want to go to my room?" Beca asks, opening the buildings door.

"Okay, yea." Chloe walks in. "Thank you."

"You are more then welcome." Beca says grabbing her hand. She surprises Chloe, usually its her who initiates the touching.

"Now you want to hold my hand?" Chloe says, still holding on to Beca. Beca Sighs.

"Im sorry Chloe. About earlier. It was out of my element but I will make it up to you tomorrow. I swear." Beca says, opening her dorm room. Kimmy-jin is in there, with her friends playing the Wii, sitting on Beca's bed. Beca drags Chloe in by her hand.

"Oh, I thought you had CD stacking duties at this time." Kimmy says, still looking at her tv screen.

"I got off early, do you mind?" Beca says pointing at her bed.

"Yes, I do." Kimmy still on her bed with her friends.

"Thats fine." Beca walks over with Chloe still in hand, to Kimmy's bed and Plops in.

"Okay, woah. Get off the white girl's bed. " Kimmy motions at her friends. "There, have your bed." Kimmy leaves with her friends. Beca and Chloe stand up.

"Thank you, ma'am." Beca salutes at her as they leave.

"So what are you going to do tomorrow?" Chloe says sitting into Beca's bed, leaning into the Shelves.

"That, my dear is a surprise, you'll find out." Beca winks at her, moving in front of her. She leans her knees into the bed. Chloe puts her hands up, reaching for Becas.

"Really? I hate surprises. Im always so anxious for them, they drive me crazy." Chloe says making a face at Beca.

"You'll find out tomorrow, don't you worry." Beca says getting clothes. She turns with a shirt and shorts in hand. She holds them to Chloe. "Stay with me tonight?" She asks Chloe.

"Of course." Chloe grabs the clothing, smiling. She makes Beca sit down in her bed. "You want a surprise?"

"Not really." Beca says looking up at Chloe, who was at Beca's computer finding music to play. She presses play to a mix Beca made for her. She turns back and walks in front of the brunette.

"Tough shit." Chloe winks at Beca. Chloe starts to dance in front of Beca just how Stacie would during practice but better. Chloe's hands run down her shirt to the hem and she slowly brings it up, revealing her slender cut stomach. Beca's jaw drops open when she found out what she was doing. Chloe raises her arms up taking her shirt off. She throws it at Beca's face. Beca takes the shirt off her head to see Chloe turned around, slowly removing her skin tight jeans. She teases Beca by showing off her lacey black thong that matches her bra, and bring her jeans back up. Beca reaches to grab at Chloe's pants. Chloe swatted her hand away.

"No touching." She waves her finger in the air.

"Thats not cool." Beca Groans. Chloe takes her pants off, bending at the waist. Still dancing in front of Beca. Chloe takes the clothes Beca gave her and quickly put them on.

"Oh c'mon, you can't tease me like that." Beca says at her.

"Will you tell me what you are going to do tomorrow?" Chloe asks, sitting down next to Beca.

"Oh so thats why I got that treat?" Beca asks, knowing the answer already. Chloe smiles at her. Beca leans in and kisses her.

"You are just going to have to find out tomorrow." Beca says against her lips. "Im tired, let me cuddle with you." Beca says grabbing Chloe to lay in her bed.

"Cuddle? I love too. Goodnight my little pain in the ass." Chloe says.

"Aha, goodnight." Beca says back.

**I thought this was going to be the end but it wasn't, my apologies. Reviews? :D**

**By Ginger-fad**


	10. Chapter 10

Some mistakes can be good. Chapter 10

Morning shines into the dorm room. Chloe starts stretching herself out on the small bed she slept on with Beca. Her arms stretching, allowing her fingers to explore, looking for something to stop them but nothing does. She sits up, see's Beca is gone, and Kimmy is sitting at her computer.

"Hey, do you kn…?" Chloe begins to say.

"No." Kimmy types away on her computer.

"Sorry for asking." Chloe says rolling her eyes. Kimmy turns around and sighs.

"Your girlfriend went out and I think she said something about coming back with food for you." Kimmy says, getting up, starts for the door to leave like she always does.

"Hey, wait a second. She told you I was her girlfriend?" Chloe asked.

"Yep." Kimmy says, not looking back, leaving the door open though. Beca walks in with two brown bags and coffee.

"Good morning babe." Beca walks to her bed, handing her a coffee and a bag.

"You went to that cafe around the corner, I love that place." Chloe says getting a little excited, looking at the logo on the bag.

" Yes, I know. I got you a lightly toasted bagel with bacon, egg, and cheese and a pinch of salt."

"Wow, you know my order?" Chloe says taking her food out of the bag.

"Of course I know my girlfriend's order…and so does the man behind the counter." Beca says, laughing. She sits down next to her.

"Thats so nice of him to tell you." Chloe playfully punches Beca in the arm. Beca accidentally spills her coffee on herself.

"Shit, hot, hot, hot." Beca gets up, setting her coffee down. She quickly takes off her shirt.

"Ahaha, I am so sorry." Chloe laughs. She stands up, she takes a napkin and dry's the part of Beca's chest where coffee still remained. Beca looks at Chloe's face, just watching her.

"There you go." Chloe say, taking away the napkin. She looks at Beca, smiling.

"What?" Chloe asks. Snapping Beca out of her gaze.

"Oh, nothing." Beca turns and grabs a shirt and throws it on. "Have I ever told you how you cute are?"

"Nope." The red head says going for her phone.

"Well you are cute."

"Shit, practice is in five minutes, we have to run. Aubrey will have some sort of nervous breakdown." Chloe jolts up.

"Go, lets go." Beca says opening the door. Chloe walks out. Beca shuts her door and speed walks next to Chloe.

"We have to go faster then this." Beca grabs Chloe's hand and makes her run with her. They run out of the dorm building and into the quad. They finally get to gym doors and Beca opens it up for Chloe.

"After you." Beca motions her arm into the gym.

"Thank you." Chloe says walking in. She walks over to the piano where Aubrey is already sitting at. Beca goes and finds a chair next to Amy.

"So where did you go last night?" Aubrey asks as if she is hinting at something.

"I went for a walk and I ended up staying at Becas' place." She whispers to Aubrey.

"oOo, Some one must of had some fun, what happened to being mad at her?" Aubrey asks.

"Well I couldn't stay mad at her, it's hard plus she apologized." Chloe told Aubrey who got up from the piano.

"Okay Ladies, we are going to go over what we left off at yesterday with. Dance floor positions please." Aubrey says, walking over to the mirrors. "Okay Beca to the left and Stacie to the right." Aubrey says pointing at the floor. Beca walks over to Cynthia and finds her spot.

"How are you doing today, you worked up a sweat and we haven't started yet." Cynthia says, looking at Beca.

"Im fine today, oh, Chloe and I were running late so we ran here." Beca says, stretching her legs a little bit.

"Oh, you and Chloe? Thats why she is sweaty too." Cynthia says with a smile.

"What?" Beca asks her.

"Nothing." Cynthia starts to practice her steps.

"Okay, ready? 1 2 3 and 1 2 3…" Aubrey says looking at Beca who wasn't getting the steps down again. Aubrey turns to Chloe who was watching Stacie be inappropriate again.

"Hey, go fix Beca. She isn't getting it again." Aubrey whispers to Chloe. Chloe turned her head towards Beca.

"Okay, yea." Chloe says.

"Again, 1 2 3 and 1 2 3." Aubrey repeats her self. Chloe walks over to Beca.

"You should let me help you." Chloe says to her, walking behind her like yesterday.

"Im just not getting it. Show me again?" Beca asks. She lets Chloe reach from behind her to grab her arms and guid her as Aubrey counts off the steps.

"See, it's not that…" Chloe gets cut off. Beca grabbed Chloe's arms and turn her around. Beca got her extremely close making there foreheads touch.

"Thank you love." Beca says. She kisses Chloe right there. Right in front of all the Bellas. All of their mouths were hanging open. Beca placed her arms around Chloe's neck while her hands where holding onto her waist.

"You two have to breath sometime now." Aubrey says as she stops their kiss before it got too intense.

"Damn short stuff, didn't think you had it in yah." Amy says.

"There you go, There you go." Cynthia says, still starring at the two. Beca backed up a bit from Chloe to face the Bellas.

"So Chloe and I are dating." Beca spits out.

"Well, we knew that." Stacie says.

"Yea, Cynthia told us right before you two got here actually." Amy says.

"Amy, you weren't supposed to tell them." Cynthia butts.

"Whoops." Amy says with a huge grin.

"Cynthia, you told them?" Chloe asks her.

"Wait, you told Cynthia?" Beca turns to Chloe.

"No, No, I swear I didn't, she sorta found out herself." Chloe stammers.

"Yea, I have eye for secret relationships. Specially same sex ones." Cynthia assures Beca.

"Right. Okay." Beca looks at her.

"Okay, Ladies. Ladies, now that Beca has walked out of her closet, can we get back to what we were doing?" An annoyed Aubrey asks very politely. They all go walking back into formations. Chloe gets close to Beca.

"So Im pretty sure I heard you say **_Love _**before." She whispers into Beca's ears. Beca froze and she looked at Chloe, she was lost for words.

"I…I did say that didn't I?" Beca whispers.

"Oh yea you did, And don't worry, I kinda liked it." Chloe winks at her. She walks away to Aubrey who is yelling again.

"C'mon, we have a performance to do tomorrow and you girls aren't taking this seriously. Can we just have one run through, just one serious one and Ill let you guys go enjoy your friday. Bare with me please." Aubrey asks irritated, she rubs at her temples. The Bellas get through practice without any mistakes and Aubrey kept her word by letting them leave, or maybe she let them leave because she wasn't feeling like dealing with them anymore.

The Bellas left while Aubrey is still in the gym with Chloe and Beca. Beca was helping them put away the chairs and clean up the half empty water bottles the rest of the girls left.

"Hey, Chlo, I'm going to go straight to the dorm. My head is throbbing." Aubrey explains.

"Oh so no lunch?"

"I don't think Ill be able today." Aubrey says walking off, she throws the keys over head, not paying attention to where they land. "Please lock up." Aubrey leaves. Beca walks up to Chloe.

"So you were going to go to lunch with Bree? And not me. Hmm."

"I usually do, you know that." Chloe tells Beca who was holding the keys up to the red head.

"I know that, yes. I was thinking I can take you out to lunch?" Beca asks shyly.

"Whoa, Is Beca Mitchell willing to take me out to lunch? In public? Even when she announced her sexuality to our friends?" Chloe's voice is compromised with laughter.

"Hey, you can't forgot the beautiful women I revealed to be dating me." She playfully pushes Chloe, who trips and lands into a chair. Beca watches her stumble down. She couldn't help but laugh at her.

"You think this is funny?" Chloe asks slowly getting up, she eye's Beca.

"I thought it was hilarious." Beca says backing up a little bit.

"Oh yeah? Really? Come here." The red head makes a quick jolt up but was too slow, Beca is already running to the other side of the piano.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT." Beca yells, laughing at her. Chloe gets to the opposite side of the piano.

"Sure, okay."The sarcasm rolled off her tongue. Chloe makes a swift move to one side of the piano tricking Beca who ran the other way. She runs towards the gym doors and tries to open them but it was too late.

"Where were you going?" Chloe teases Beca. Chloe has her arms wrapped around her from the back.

"I…I was going to be nice and hold the door open for you." Beca says, trying to catch her breathe and stop laughing at the same time.

"Thank you but its okay." Chloe says into her ear. She spins Beca around and throws her to the floor. Beca lands on her stomach.

"Whoa, I didn't know you were into the rough stuff." Beca jokes and tries to turn over but can't because Chloe sat on top of her back. She leans down to the brunettes ears.

"There is a lot you don't know about me." She whispers.

"Oh really?"

"Yea, like how I got your wallet." Chloe jumps and bolts out of the gym.

"You mother fu…" Beca gets up and runs after her. Beca gets out of the gym to see Chloe standing about ten feet away.

"I win."

"What do you mean _I win_?" Beca says, catching her breathe. She starts to walk towards her.

"I just do so you are paying for lunch." Chloe winks at her, giving back her wallet. Beca grabs her hand.

"C'mon, lets go eat. I worked up an appetite."

"That didn't take much." Chloe says jokingly.

"I was going to pay for lunch anyways, by the way." Beca leads off with Chloe, down the street.


	11. Chapter 11

Some mistakes can be good. Chapter 11

It is regionals day. Beca is in her room, getting ready, admiring the old fashion stewardess outfit Aubrey has been pressing on for them to wear. She stares herself down in the mirror.

"Alright, I don't know when Ill be back, don't wait up." Beca tells Kimmy. She is to busy messing around with some kind of tree decoration.

"I wasn't going to." She mumbles.

"Right." Beca says to herself. She picks up a bag that has clothes in it for her to change into after the show and some personal items. She leaves her room to make her to go to the parking lot behind the gym where Rebel scored a bus for all the Bellas to ride in. Beca makes her way out of her building where she is stopped.

"Becaw! Becaw!"

"Hey Jesse, what are you doing here?" Beca sets her bag down.

"I was just coming by to wish you luck but it looks like you may need some help with your bag." He reaches for the bag but she tugs it away from him.

"No, it's fine. I got it. Don't you have to be at your bus?" Beca changes subject.

"Bumper is running late so I decided to take a walk."

"What a queen." Beca picks up her bag, they start to walk.

"Yea but he is our majesty." Jesse walks right beside her.

"Very funny." They finally get to the bus where Chloe is waiting outside for the Bellas.

"Bec and Jesse, Aren't you supposed to be out your bus?"

"Hey." Beca says to Chloe who was eyeing Jesse.

"Yea, but not everyone is there yet so I went on a walk." Jesse says to Chloe.

"Yea, I am going to get on the bus and take a nap, sorta tired." Beca claims. "Later, Jesse."

"Okay, see yah." Jesse turns his back and walks away. Chloe turns to see Beca on the stairs of the bus.

"We are waiting on Stacie and Denise. My stuff is in the back, you can put your things there." Chloe says to her giving her a smile.

"Okay." Beca turns, she makes her way to the back and places her stuff down. She sits on the second to last window seat. She takes her iPod out, sticks her head phones in and listens to whatever shuffle lands on. She listens to a few songs before Denise and finally Stacie gets there. Chloe gets back on the bus and says something to Amy. She turns and makes her way to the back of the bus and sits next to Beca. Beca takes one headphone out.

"You tired?" Chloe asks.

"Ugh, yea, a little bit."

"Well sleep, its going to take us about two hours to get there." Chloe says reaching behind the seat. "Here, I brought a pillow just in case I would want to take a nap. You can use it."

"You sure?"

"Yea, go ahead I'm not tired." Chloe pushes the pillow into Beca.

"Thank you." Beca grabs it. She looks over to see if any one is looking back at them. She leans in and kisses Chloe on the cheek. Everyone knows they are going out but she doesn't want to be the center of attention. She puts her earpiece back in, leans into the pillow. She watches Chloe put her hand up to her face where Beca just left a small mark of lipstick. Chloe smiles as Beca shuts her eyes.

Behind the audience, the Trebles and the Bella's await for the announcement who gets to go to the semi finals. The host walks on stage. You can see Aubrey biting her nails hoping she got a pass to the semi finals. Chloe grabbed hold of Beca's hand, she doesn't realize how hard she is squeezing but Beca doesn't say anything because she knows how much it means to her.

" The votes are in and the second place winners, guaranteed a spot at the semi-finals are…THE BARDEN BELLAS!" Everyone jumps up for joy. Aubrey goes to everyone, hugging and kissing cheeks. Chloe turns into Beca ands hug her tight.

" First place goes to Defending champions, The TREBLE MAKERS!." The Bellas watched them go up for the trophy but they could care less. They are already leaving to go to the hotel where their after party was going to be. They get out to the front of the music hall where a bunch of fans are awaiting. Fat Amy's performance was amazing that people wanted pictures with her.

"When we get to the Double Tree, I want to get wasted." Chloe tells Beca.

"Oh yeah? I think ill baby sit you tonight."

"Thats not any fun, last time we were drunk, that was fun." Chloe winks. Beca and Chloe make their way to the door when they are stopped by a fan.

"Hey, Im Sean. Do you mind taking a picture with me?" He stares at Chloe and Beca.

"Yea, sure." Beca says. Sean walked over and grabbed Chloe by the waist, he hands over his phone to Beca, making a bit awkward.

"Take it? Please." Sean asked.

"Okay, no problem." Beca says eyeing Chloe who looks just as confused as she was. "Ready? Smile. There you go." Beca snaps the picture and hands back his phone.

"Awh, came out great." He leans over to show Chloe. "Here, Ill send it to you. Whats your number?" he looks at Chloe. Chloe doesn't know what to do, she finds herself looking at Beca. She is shaking her head a slight no.

"Oh, I don't have a phone. Sorry." She lies to him. Beca walks over to Chloe Grabbing her hand.

"C'mon, the bus is going to leave soon." She says loud enough for him to hear.

"Thats to bad, Ill see you later." He shouts to their backs.

"See us later?" Chloe questions.

"Looks like we got our first groupie." Beca jokes. "Now get in." She pushes Chloe's ass into the bus.

"Hey now, none of that on the bus. It's a rental." Fat Amy says, getting on to the bus from behind Beca.

"Yea, naughty Beca." Chloe jokingly scolds Beca.

The Bellas are enjoying themselves in the hotels club. They reserved V.I.P. seating before hand and were allowed access to a bunch of perks. This allowed everyone to have free drinks. Everyone is in the V.I.P. area.

"Hey, lets play spin the bottle truth or dare." Stacie slurs, putting a bottle in the middle of them.

"Yea, this will be fun." Aubrey announces. Everyone gets in a circle but Beca.

"Where you going?" Fat Amy asks.

"Oh, Im just going to watch." Beca says but gets pulled down by Chloe. Ashely, Stacie, Denise, Jessica, Amy, Cynthia, Lily, Aubrey, Beca, and Chloe.

"C,mon, play, you are not even drinking, have some fun with me." A drunken Chloe manages to say.

"Okay, fine." Beca can't refuse Chloe.

"Ill spin first." Stacie says. She spins the bottle and it lands on Lily. "Okay, Lily, Truth or Dare?"

"…" Lily says something but no one can here her since she speaks to low and on top of that the music blasting makes even worse to try and listen to her.

"Okay, waste of a turn. Here, Amy, you Spin." Stacie hands off the bottle. Amy spins the bottle and it lands on Chloe.

"OoOo, Ginger, truth or dare?" Amy asks.

"I pick Dare." Chloe smiles.

"Okay, hmm….I dare you to down these two shots." Amy pours to shots of tequila and hands it to her.

"Really? Piece of cake." Chloe takes them and chugs 'em down like a champion. She grabs the bottle. "My turn." She spins it and it slows to Aubrey.

"Aubrey, truth or dare?" Chloe slurs.

"Give me a dare." She winks at Chloe.

"Okay, I dare you to go down to the dance floor and drag a random guy back here." Aubrey gets up and makes her way down.

"I wonder what kind of guy is just going to run up here with her." Beca says to Chloe, joking around.

"Drunk, skinny, tall, blonde. You never know." Chloe laughs back. Aubrey makes her way back up the stairs with a familiar looking dude.

"Well, isn't this a surprise. My name is Sean" Sean says, waving. Beca looks at him with a half smile.

"Hi, Sean, come take a seat and play with us." Stacie says extra flirty.

"Uhm, okay." Sean sits down next to Stacie. Aubrey spins the bottle and it lands on Stacie.

"Stacie, truth or dare?"

"I don't even think this game should have truth in it, Dare."

"I dare you to Kiss a Bella here." Aubrey tells her. She looks around at everyone scanning them of their faces. She gets up and goes over to Fat Amy. Stacie turns her head around and quickly kisses Cynthia and jogs away.

"Whoa, there is a god out there. "Amy says looking up. Stacie sits down next to Sean and spins the bottle. It lands on Sean.

"Oh great." Sean says.

"Okay, you know the drill. T? or D?" Stacie leans into his space.

"Ill pick Dare."

"I dare you to kiss some one here." Stacie leans over waiting; Sean gets up though. He walks around and stops at Beca. He bends down and grabs an unexpected Chloe. He puts his hands around jaw line and kisses her. She tries to push off but he doesn't let her. He is still staying in contact with her lips though. All the Bellas looks at Beca whose face was glowing red. He starts to really get intimate when Beca has had enough.

"Aye, Man. Get off." Beca says tugging at him. He stops and turn towards Beca. He just gives her the finger and turns back to keep hooking up with Chloe. She is to drunk and disoriented to get out of his grip. Beca gets up.

"Get the fuck, off of her." Beca says to him. He stops an stands in front of Beca.

"Listen bitch, Im doing to the dare. I took advantage of hooking up with a very hoot woman." He gets into her face.

"I don't give a fuck what you were doing." Beca screams back. The Bellas are on their feet now. Cynthia walks over to try and get in-between them.

"I think you need to leave now." Cynthia says to Sean.

"Fuck off. No one was talking to you." He puts his hand into Cynthia's face. He looks at Beca and pushes into her shoulder.

"What are going to do?" He asked her.

"Oh, Hell No." Cynthia tugs at his shoulder.

"Don't touch me you bull-dyke!" He shouts into her face. Beca's face drained of all color hearing him get very couldn't handle it and cocked back her arm, fist tight, and just clocks him in the jaw. He looses his stance and fall down.

"Better you than me." Cynthia turns to Beca.

"Secrurity!" Aubrey calls. "He needs to go." She points at Sean who was getting back to his feet.

"You bitch, I'll get you back, don't you worry." Sean turns and looks at Chloe who was semi snapped out of her drunken self. "Ill come back for you too." He winks at her. Security gets there and grabs him, to lead him out.

"Oh my god, Beca, are you okay?" Chloe goes and asks her.

"Yea, Im real fucking fine." Beca looks at her fist that was busted up.

"Beca, your hand." Chloe turns and grabs some ice out of the cool pal where some alcohol was laying in. She puts the ice on her hand.

"Ow, fuck, don't touch it. Il be fine." Beca says turning away from Chloe.

"But Beca…" Chloe winces.

"Chloe, I don't want to look at you right now, please go away." Beca's words fall out of her mouth, angry that she had just busted her hand up. Angry that some guy kissed her girlfriend. Her girlfriend just let it happen.

"Okay, I think its time to go to our rooms. Chloe, come with me." Aubrey grabs Chloe leading away.

"Yea, Beca, come with me, you can stay in my room tonight." Cynthia says to Beca.

"Did that just happen?" Stacie asking Amy.

"She may be small but she can pack a punch, did yo see his face?" Amy asks Stacie. "Looked fatter the a slutty pregnant wombat."

"I know…wait what?" Stacie tries to understand but lets it go.

"Goodnight girls." Cynthia shouts back at them, making her way down from V.I.P.

**Reviews? ;D**

**By Ginger-Fad**


	12. Chapter 12

Some mistakes can be good. Chapter 12

"Bree, Bree, Beca is going to hate me forever. I tried to stop him, I really did…"

"Don't you worry Chlo, everything is going to be okay, I promise. If it was any ones fault, it was mine, I shouldn't of brought any one up there. Don't cry." Aubrey says, holding Chloe's hand as they walk to the elevator.

"No, it's not. She was mad at me, did you hear the way she yelled at me?" Chloe says, wipes at her face, stumbling into the elevator.

"Take your heels off, it'll make walking so much easier." Aubrey says.

"Good idea." Chloe bends down to reach for her feet but looses her balance and falls over.

"I am so happy no one is in the elevator with us." Aubrey goes over, takes Chloe heels off.

"You are so tall." Chloe mumbles. Aubrey reaches down to give her a hand getting up.

"Can't I just stay down here? It's Comfortable." Chloe says, turning her face.

"C'mon, we are almost to our floor, the elevator is going to open. You can get comfortable in a bed." Aubrey reaches down and grabs her by the arm.

"First I have to talk to Beca. Our room is 612." Chloe brings herself up.

"Yea, not a good idea. You have to sober up first, thats why you are going to my room, 607. Alright?" Aubrey says as the elevators open. She locks arms with the red head to keep her standing.

"I messed up, didn't I?" Chloe asks as they find their door number.

"No one messed up, it was no ones fault." Aubrey reminds her looking for her card key. Chloe thumps her head up against the wall.

"I'm a mess." Chloe begins to cry again.

"Yes you are and a good night sleep will change it. Lets go." Aubrey points inside the room as the door opens. Chloe moves herself in through the door frame and on to a bed.

"This is a nice room, you are a nice friend. I love you Bree." Chloe sniffles.

"I am a great friend, and I love you too." Aubrey says to Chloe, helping her put the bed sheets over her. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Chloe mumbles.

"Lets go ask the front desk for an ice pack or something." Cynthia says leading Beca out of the club to the lobby.

"Holy fuck! My hand hurts." Beca yells.

"Well yea, what do you expect when you go all Mike Tyson with no gloves on?" Cynthia jokes.

"My hand is throbbing. I think I punched some bricks."

"Hey, do you have any icepacks?" Cynthia asks the lady behind the desk.

"Yea, why? Whats happened?" She see's Beca holding her hand that was swelling. "Ill be right back." She goes into the office behind her. "So here's an ice pack and a bandage to wrap it around your hand." She gives Cynthia.

"Come with me." Cynthia says walking away.

"Where we going?" Beca asks.

"No where special, you're not my girlfriend. Just going to wrap your hand up." Cynthia says seating down onto a couch in the middle of the lobby. "Hold out your hand."

"Alright." Beca holds her hand out.

"I'm going to be gentle. Might hurt a bit." Cynthia says as she hovers the icepack over Beca's hand. She rapidly puts the Ice pack on Beca's hand and wraps it quick before Beca can take it back.

"Ow, Gentle my ass." Beca Complains. Cynthia reaches over and slaps on it. "Ow, and what was that for?" Beca says getting up.

"I don't want to sound like The Amanda Show right now but for literally being an idiot." Cynthia says walking next to Beca.

"What for punching him? He very well deserved it."

"He did deserve but Chloe did't deserve the way you acted towards her." Cynthia presses for the elevator.

"She let him kiss her, she didn't even stop him." Beca's voice gets low.

"Beca, come on? Seriously? I watched Chloe push at him, he was holding on to her. How can you tell when you were behind her? Then she gets up and tries to help you because you clearly hurt yourself." Cynthia eye's Beca's hand. They get into the elevator and press for the 6th floor.

"Yea but…"

"Yea? But what? It was a dare too, you have no reason to be mad at her."

"I don't know Cynthia, I don't know. It's weird. I had an overwhelming feeling take control." Beca shakes her head.

"Thats because you watched some one else touch the woman you love." Cynthia says, nonchalant. Beca's eyes widen. _Do I love her? Can this really be? _The elevator doors open. Cynthia walks out to the left when Beca goes right.

"Hey your room is this way, where you going?"

"I have to see Chloe." Beca starts to walk away.

"That may not be a good Idea, she was drunk." Cynthia talks to Beca's back that was slowly becoming smaller.

"I don't care. I want to be with her." Beca says, walking away.

"If you say so." Cynthia turns to go to her room. Beca gets to the door and knocks.

"What do you want?" Aubrey whispers opening the door.

"Where is she?" Beca tries to look beyond Aubrey.

"She just finally stopped crying herself to sleep. Come back in the morning." Aubrey goes to shut the door but Beca puts her foot in it.

"Please let me in." Beca begs.

"No, you are not waking her up." Aubrey scolds Beca.

"I won't wake her up, listen I just want to be with her." Beca says. Aubrey opens the door and lets her in. Beca walks to the side of the bed where Chloe's was facing.

"She still has mascara running down her face." She grabs a tissue from off the coffee table.

"Well yea, she thinks she messed up badly." Aubrey says getting into the other bed.

"She didn't, I did." Beca says wiping her mascara off her face.

"Can I see your hand?"

"Yea but Cynthia wrapped it in Ice." Beca says showing her the bandage that was dripping water.

"Maybe it's time to throw it out." Aubrey says looking at it.

"Good idea." Beca unwraps her hand. Her knuckles were red and still throbbing but the swelling went down. "The bruise is going to be ugly in the morning." She tries flexing her fingers.

"Sucks to be you."

"I know." Beca sighs.

"If you stay, lock up the door. I'm supposed to drive first tomorrow, I need my sleep." Aubrey says with her head sinking in her pillow. Beca gets up, and throws away the napkin. She locks the door and goes back over to Chloe's bed. She sits down on the opposite side of it, she takes her heels off and her hair our of a pony tail. She turns around and gets under the sheets with Chloe. She throws her left arm around the red head's waist, and falls asleep.

It was about two in the afternoon when Chloe wakes up. She looks over at Aubrey's bed where it was already made and she was no where to be found. Chloe sits up and glance over to her left. She sees Beca sleeping right next to her. Chloe stares at her and runs her hand over her face, brushing away some hair. Chloe slowly takes the sheets off of the brunette and she scans for her hand. She finds it swollen and discolored so she reaches to touch it but is surprised when Beca's hand moves away.

"Don't. Touch it." Beca says looking into Chloe's eyes.

"I..I was."

"It hurts. A lot." Beca says bringing her hand up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were awake." Chloe says, maneuvering herself back down to Beca's eye level.

"It sorta gets chilly when you have no blankets on."

"Oh, i'm sorry." Chloe brings the blankets back up. Beca smiles at her. "So why did you spend the night? I thought you hated me for what I did. I am so sorry, Bec."

"What? Chloe, stop. I can never hate you. Ever. Last night, not only were we playing Truth or Dare, a game where something like that was bound to happen, almost every one was drunk."

"I know but I shouldn't of…" Chloe

"Kissed him? First of all he kissed you and I….I hate to admit but I got super jealous. I am sorry for yelling at you to."Beca finds Chloe's hand with her good hand and intertwines their fingers. "I was angry at myself and I shouldn't of taken it out on you." She finishes.

"Im still sorry." Chloe says looking down at their hands.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry for being so hot, you get out of control in jealousy." Chloe grins.

"Shut up." Beca says hitting her. "Ow, shit, I forgot already. See what you do to me." Beca smiles at Chloe. Chloe leans and kisses her.

"If we don't get up now, Au.." Chloe gets cut off by the sound of their door opening, and in walks Aubrey.

"Guys, c'mon get up, we are leaving in a little bit." Aubrey says walking over to get her bag.

"Speak of the devil." Beca whispers to Chloe. She get out from under the sheets. "Our stuff is still in our room. Walk with me?" Beca asks Chloe.

"Of course, who else is going to help you with your stuff?"

"True." Beca says realizing about her hand again. They both walk out of the room leaving Aubrey to putting together her last minute things.

"You have the key?" Chloe asks Beca.

"Ugh yea, but I don't think I'm going to be able to grab it." Beca says shyly.

"What do you mean?" Chloe giggles.

"I ugh, I stuck it in my bra so I wouldn't lose it." Beca winces. Chloe laughs at her. They stop in front of the room and Beca puts one of her hands down her shirt. Chloe looks at her funny and just goes in for it. She slides her hand down the top of her shirt and grabs it right out. Beca looks at Chloe who winks at her. She opens the door and lets them both in. Beca grabs her bag with her good hand and heads out, Chloe walking behind her.

"Want this back?" Chloe says holding the card in her face. Beca looks at her funny. "Oh, right." Chloe says shutting the door. They walk to the elevator that Aubrey was already waiting for.

"Give it to Aubrey, she'll sign us out."

"Yea, thank you." Aubrey says to Chloe as she hands over the key. The elevator doors open and they make their way down in silence. Chloe links her arms with Beca when the doors open to the lobby floor and they head out together. They walk to the front door, smiling as Aubrey goes to the front desk. The bus is already waiting for them outside and Amy opens the doors.

"Afternoon Floyd "Money" Mayweather." Amy says as they step into the bus.

"Afternoon Amy." Beca says, letting Chloe get in first.

"Let me see your hand." Amy eager to say; looking for her hand. Beca holds it up.

"Oh, looks like you squashed a smurf and forgot to wash the guts off."

"Also known as a bruise in the United States, Amy." She grins and walks past Amy. She finds Chloe in the same seat they arrived in and sits down next to her.

"You know what was dumb of me?" Chloe looks at Beca."I should of grabbed some tylenol or something. My head is going to start to pound as we drive."

"To late now, I am not getting up. I have you in my hands, well hand, and you are staying put." Beca says.

"Oh don't worry, we'll be stopping for something to eat half way there; take a nap or something." Aubrey says, settling down in the seat in front of them.

"You heard the captain. Lay down, I have a vacant shoulder for you to lean on." Beca jokes.

"Very funny, but ill accept the invitation, goodnight." Chloe says leaning onto Beca.

"Night precious." Beca says like that Gollum character in Lord of the Rings. "We have a long journey ahead of us."

**By Ginger-fad**


	13. Chapter 13

Some mistakes can be good. Chapter 13

A week after the Bellas just made it out of regionals, Beca was sitting in Chloe's room, laying on the bed with her. They were watching a movie, which was Chloe's idea. Chloe was holding onto Beca's wrist so she couldn't move because all she would do is fidget and play with her fingers. Aubrey walks into the dorm room, looking panicky.

"Aubrey, if you keep walking in circles like that, you are going to ruin the floor." Beca pretends to look concerned, looking at the floor and back at Aubrey, grinning.

"I'm not up for your sarcasm today, Bec." Aubrey says, rubbing her temples. Chloe shuts the laptop and pushes it off to the side.

"Whats wrong?" Chloe asks, hanging her feet off her bed.

"We need a setlist and I don't know if I can do that. Our score sheet showed we barely beat the socapellas and honestly, I am getting tired of the old music." Aubrey sits on her bed, opposite of Chloe and Beca.

"Did you? Am I hearing things? I am pretty sure Aubrey Posen just said she was tired of the new music." Beca says being a smart ass while placing a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, Beca, I said that. Why the hell are you smiling so widely, this isn't funny. I have a lot to do before the Semi-finals." Aubrey spits out.

"It's about time." Chloe looks at Aubrey.

"What?" Aubrey questions her.

"You need to let Beca help you with the new set list. Her mixes are amazing if thats okay if she can hear one." Chloe turns to Beca who was nodding her head before Chloe can finish.

"I've been waiting for this moment. Aubrey, let me help you, Ill have the music done tonight. If you want, you can come over and work on it with me." Beca waits for Aubrey to answer who clearly thinking it through.

"Bree." Chloe says snapping Aubrey out of the depths of her mind.

"Yea, Sorry. Beca, If you can please do this for me and I promise you, this is the only time ill ever be asking for help for."

"Oh come on Bre, we know you put-on that whole facade you didn't have to ask me straight up to help you. Of course Ill help you." Beca says, still not easing up on her smart comments. Aubrey just gives her face.

"Oh my god, Bree, you such a great actress." Chloe says, a bit surprised. Aubrey's grin is flat but you can see that she was struggling to keep it that way. "You can't hide that face, I can always tell when you are lying."

"What? Aubrey Posen again surprising me, the only reason you panicked that like was so we can come up for the idea ourselves." Beca says getting up, going in for a hug with Aubrey. Beca knew Aubrey would squirm away so she had no problem with trying to get close to her and making her feel uncomfortable.

"Ahh, no Beca, don't touch me. Chloe." Aubrey whines. Chloe gets up and joins Beca in hugging her.

"Awh, Bree, just let us love you, just let this hug happen." Chloe says.

"I hate you guys, I do." Aubrey says, laughing uncomfortably. Aubrey was squished in-between the two who made it impossible to move. Thats when Beca looked over at Chloe and leaned in right in front of Aubrey to kiss her. Chloe didn't mind but Aubrey sure did because out of no where, she found the strength to split the two like the Red Sea.

"WHOAAAA, let me give you two some privacy, I don't need to be here for that. Enough lovin for me. Bye girls." Aubrey says, jolting up and walking right on out of the dorm. Beca and Chloe stare wide-eyed at the door that was just slammed down. They turn back and look at each burst out laughing.

"So you are really going to help Aubrey?" Chloe asked Beca.

"Why would I lie to her? Yes, I'm really going to help her with it." Beca says, standing up, stretching. "Lets go get a coffee?" Beca asks, giving her hand to Chloe so she can help her up.

"Im down." Chloe gets up.

They spend a good two hours at the cafe, just talking about how about the music Beca is going to show Aubrey. They both are having a good time, hand in hand on top of the table for any one to see. Beca's thumb was non-stop rubbing her skin as they talk.

"Beca?"

Chloe looks past Beca giving her cue to turn her head as well. Beca gets up from the chair she was sitting in throws her hands to her side.

"Dad?" Beca says, looking confused to see him.

"What? I am a human being like the rest of you." Dr. Mitchell says, trying to be funny.

"Uhm, Dad, This is Chloe, Chloe, Dr. Mitchell." Beca says with slight discomfort in her voice.

"Hi, Nice to see you. Beca has mentioned a Red head but wow, you have beautiful hair. You're one half leader of the Bellas if I remember clearly." Dr. Mitchell finishes.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Mitchell, thank you." Chloe said as she stood u, giving him half a smile.

"So, what are you doing here?" Beca asks, crossing her arms.

"It's a cafe, what else do you do when you come here? Im getting some coffee for me and Shiela." Dr. Mitchell. Beca rolls her eyes at him. " I wish you would just give her a chance, Bec."

"I did give her a chance, remember?" Beca spits.

"Yea but thats not fair."

"What do you mean thats not fair? It happened right in front of you and you still want…"

"You know what, I am not dealing with this now." Dr. Mitchell says turning towards Chloe. "It was nice meeting you." He walks off the get on line. Beca sits back in the chair as does Chloe.

"Some times, dude, some times he just gets on my nerves so easily." Beca throws her elbows on the table and holds her head in her hands.

"That escalated quickly." Chloe says in a low tone, rolling her eyes. "Why?"

"Why what? I went to dinner at his house to meet his new wife and she was a complete bitch. I have two step sisters and they are sixteen and seventeen. They are a different story. Stuff went down and wasn't a good time." Beca ends quickly.

"You want to talk about it?" Chloe asks looking to grab Beca's hand but she pulls away. "..I guess thats a no."

"There is nothing to talk about, okay?" Beca gives her attitude. "Jesus." She says under her breathe.

"Oh i'm sorry for caring." Chloe retorts. " It annoys so much that you won't be open with me. Why can't you just tell me about anything?"

"It annoys me that you are so nosey." Slipped right out of Beca's mouth. Chloe gets up instantly, grabs her oat and starts for the door. "Chloe wait. I didn't…" Chloe turns quickly to stare at Beca.

"Stop, no. You did mean it, Im trying to care for my girlfriend and she…" Beca flinched when Chloe starts to get loud when she mentions girlfriend.

"Chloe, shhh, you are making a scene. Quiet down. Lets go some where more private." Beca says looking around at the people now looking at them. Chloe leans her head in disappointment at Beca.

"Seriously? No. I'm leaving now." Chloe slams the cafe door shut, Beca just stands there with her mouth open.

"What? Get back to your small talk." Beca snaps at the people that were still looking at her.

XXX-

Beca is in her dorm, preparing a few samples for the new setlist, Aubrey asked her to help her on. She hears a knock at her door so she puts her headphones down. She gets up and see's Aubrey already standing behind her.

"Whoa, shit." Beca says putting her hand on her chest. "Scared the hell out of me. Don't do that."

"Calm yourself." She says giving Beca a look. Beca rolls her eyes and sits back down.

"Okay, I made four different samples that you might enjoy for the Bellas." Beca hands Aubrey the headphones. Aubrey sits down on Beca's Bed and listens to them.

"Wow, they are all good." Aubrey admits.

"Yea but which ones did you like the most? I still have to render them properly and make some finishes touches so we can present them to the Bellas at practice tomorrow." Beca finishes.

"I like the second one better." She hands her back the headset. Beca takes them from her and starts on the second mix. She looks over to see Aubrey staring at her.

"What? I don't need you here for this part." Beca says looking back at her computer screen.

"You did something, I know you did." said Aubrey.

"She can't keep anything to herself, my god."

"Whoa, she didn't tell me anything, she just wasn't her normal joyous self when she showed up alone at the dorm. I tried to ask her is if she was okay but she said she was just fine." Aubrey spits out.

"So she didn't tell you anything? We.."

"Stop right there, I don't want to know. You have to fix this, not me." Aubrey stands up, ready to leave. "Beca, come on and under stand she cares for you, a lot. She cares for any one and when some lets her down, it's like a kick in the head." Aubrey walks out. Beca is sitting there, staring at her door, thinking about what Aubrey said.

"Why am I the bad guy." Beca says to herself as she turns back to her computer.

**By Ginger-fad**


	14. Chapter 14

Some mistakes can be good. Chapter 14

The next day, the Bellas were at rehearsal. Beca was standing next to Aubrey as she played the new setlist for the girls. Aubrey stood there, listening to the finished mix play as she looked at the rest of the Bellas reaction to it. Beca saw that Chloe was sitting down in her chair while she was on Chloe's spot. Chloe never looked at Beca, the whole time the song played. When the speakers went silent, everyone clapped.

"Wow, Aubrey, it's about time you let us change it up a bit." Cynthia says as the clapping dies down.

"Yea, good tunes DJ Beca-a-wreck-a-record….ooo, that sounded catchy. No copy right infringement unless you're willing to buy it." Amy rambles on. Beca smiles and looks to Aubrey.

"Yes, we can definitely work with this." Aubrey said clapping her hands together. During the whole practice, Aubrey had them all working on singing the songs and matching them up with each other perfectly. Aubrey would shoot Beca disappointing looks every now then that resulted on her giving them back or rolling her eyes. Chloe didn't talk much, she didn't even object to any of Aubrey's or Beca's ideas. She didn't look at any one, she found herself a spot on the floor that was way more interesting then any one else for that matter.

XXX-

A few hours later, Beca decided to go on a walk. She couldn't think straight when she went to go make a new mix and instead of staying her room, doing absolutely nothing, she leaves with her iPod in hand. She walks through the quad and looking over to where Chloe's dorm is, looking for the window that belongs to her. She was hoping she would be standing there but it was a shot in the dark.

"Beca!" Some one shouts from behind her. She jumps and turns. "Hey? Oh, that would explain why you ignored me the first two times I called you." Jesse says pointing at her head phones.

"Yea, sorry. Nearly made me jump out of my skin." Beca says walking next to him.

"Where you going?"

"Oh no where, I was bored so I went for a walk." Beca said looking down at her feet.

"Beca Mitchell, just taking a walking for the hell of it?" Jesse questions himself. "Tell me thats what I just heard, right? I did hear correctly?"

"Yea, just taking a walk." Beca snaps at him.

"Whoa, I was just asking." He chuckles at her.

"Right, aha. Where you going?" She asks calmly.

"Im heading to the studio, Luke asked me to help around for a little bit."

"Wow, I would of helped, why didn't he ask me?" She pats her pockets, realizing her phone is in her room. "…and that would be why." She answers herself.

"Why don't you stop in then? Being that you made it 3/4ths or a quarter here already." Jesse asks.

"I guess, might swell. I have nothing else better to do." She sighs. She walks with Jesse to the studio in silence. When they get there, they are greeted by Luke.

"Oh, Becky, I tried to call you but you never answered." Luke says. "…But its a good thing you are both here, I have a big stack of old and new records that have to be put away."

"Well this is grand." Beca says looking at the pile of cds' Luke is pointing at.

"Yep, don't have to much fun." Luke walks back into the station.

"Now I'm wishing I didn't come here with you." Beca says under her breathe. Jesse smiles at her.

"Im happy you did or I would be stuck here for hours." Jesse says trying to lighten her mood. "Hey, at least we are going to get paid."

"Awesome." Beca says, grabbing a crate.

"Okay, what is wrong, I know something is up." He says following her with another crate of vinyl's.

"What the fuck, nothing is wrong." Jesse stares at her.

"Really? Bec."

"Fine, I got into fight with Chloe. You happy now?"

"Happy you told me, yes. Happy you got into a fight with Chloe, No." Beca groans at him. "C'mon Bec, if Chloe wasn't taken, I would be trying to work my badass charm on her….or you. Depends on who is available." Jesse says jokingly.

"This isn't a joke, I don't know what I did this time. One minute we are completely fine and the next, she is leaving the cafe." Beca says looking to put away a CD.

"What happened at the Cafe?"

"Well my dad walked in and he came over to us. He started to talk about how I should give his new wife a chance and I have before and she screwed it up." Beca says looking for more CD's.

"And?"

"And Chloe asked me if I wanted to talk about what happened and basically told me how annoyed she gets at me when I don't open up to her so I basically told her how annoyed I get when she is so nosey."

"Oh what the hell, Beca." Jesse puts his and to his face. "She isn't being nosey. I thought you out of all people would know that she is obviously the very caring type, I mean you spent most of your time with her. She spends most of her time with you. Doesn't that mean something to you?" Jesse asks.

"Of course it means something to me. I would of never waste night and day to be with some I don't care about. She just asks a lot of questions." Beca shrugs.

"My god, Beca. It's obvious she cares about you. You are in a relationship with each other, that means you are willing to open up and trust each other. What is a relationship with out trust?"

"I guess I don't want to be judged, I don't know."

"And if she judges you, then its not meant to be. Honestly, A person you want to spend the rest of your life with, will not judge you but accept you for who you are." Jesse says, taking out a few Cd's from the crate.

"Who said I want to spend my life with her?"

"Why bother going out with some one if there is no possibility of you wanting to stay with them your whole life? Thinking like that is just going to make you realize you might have something when it's to late."

"Whoa Jesse." Beca says after watching his face get red.

"What? I am speaking the truth. Take it from guy who gets their hopes crushed all the time. I am being serious, Bec. Feelings aren't there for some one to play games."

"I guess so being I said that I basically said the L word to her."

"Lesbians?" Jesse asks confused.

"No, Jess, I said Love. I said I love her."

"Beca, Beca, BECA. Thats not word you can throw around. What am I going to do with you?"

"Im sorry, didn't I tell you before I wasn't the relationship type of girl? Its full of to much disappointment." Beca says, leaning up against the CD rack.

"Of course its going to be full of disappointment but thats only if you decide to let it happen." Jesse said, nodding his head at her. Beca looks at him while in deep thought. Jesse is so right about it. Chloe must think she is an idiot for getting into a relationship with me. _I do love her, she is the only one who is able to put up with me. Hopefully she is willing to forgive me for being such an asshole. _

"Thanks Jesse, I owe you one."

"No problem Kiddo, Im always here if you need me, you know that."

"Now I have to go do something before Aubrey kills me. She's a vicious little bugger." Beca turns towards the CDs. "Hey."

"Yea?" Jesse says as he admires some album art.

"You know, Aubrey is Single, right?"

"Okay." Jesse still distracted.

"Hey." Beca snaps at him. He turns to her with his jaw slight ajar. "You should um, ask her out or something."

"Aubrey Posen? What? No, she would never."

"How do you know if you don't try?" Beca asks him.

"She's a senior, why would she be interested in a freshman?"

"Oh stop, she needs a man in her life. She needs it bad." Beca says winking at Jesse.

"What are you getting at? Don't wink at me like that. My head is always in the gutter." Jesse spits out.

"Just ask her out, once? Please, you two would be so cute. I can picture you both now. Little aca-children everywhere." Beca says, throwing her arms up, making an invisible arch with her hands. Jesse smiles.

"Beca, stop. You are going to far into an imaginary future." Jesse laughs at her.

"Im just trying to help, plus you need some one too. How else will I redeem myself if you are always forever alone."

"Im not forever alone, Im forever available." Jesse points at her, correcting her.

"My bad, Ill remember that next time."

XXX-

Later that night, around eight, Beca wanders into the quad where she was originally during the day. She goes and sits down at a bench in the middle. She can't help but look towards Chloe's window when she sees a glimpse of red hair. _Maybe I should text her. I bet I'm making her head run around in circles. _Beca pulls out her phone.

'Hey, please meet me in the middle of the quad, I need to talk to you.' Beca hits send. She starts to get anxious when she believes Chloe won't text her back when her phone vibrates. Of course Chloe would text me back. Beca smiles as she reads the Chloe's name.

'Why? Sure it isn't too public for you?' Beca can tell Chloe is still mad at her. _Don't make this difficult for already is for me already._

'Please, meet me. I need to talk to you. I have a lot to explain." Beca hits send. Not even two minutes later she gets a text.

'Beca, you are always explaining yourself after damage is already done. I don't understand why you can't just explain yourself to me on the spot. You are my girlfriend, at least I think you are. When people are in a relationship, that means commitment and trust.' _You are my girlfriend, at least I think you are…._

'Of course you are my girlfriend. And yes, Chloe, I am very aware of is why I want to talk to you in person.'

' I don't know how some one can be in a relationship if there isn't trust. I trust you so much but I don't get anything in return.' Beca sits there for a few moments. _She is being so rational._

' I remember saying that I loved you before. Remember? I don't remember getting it in return. Nope, pretty sure I didn't get it in return. That is the first time I was able to say that word to any one in years and it falls right out of my mouth, just like that.' Beca hits send._ Oh jeeze, I hope that wasn't too much. _a good five minutes pass and no answer. _I guess it doesn't matter to her. I guess I'm gonna go to my dorm now._

**_TBC_**

**_By Ginger-fad_**

**Sorry for the Wait! **


	15. Chapter 15

Some mistakes can be good. Chapter 15

Beca sits on the bench, staring off into the distance. She has her phone in her hand while resting it on her right leg. Her left leg is non-stop shaking and with a deep sigh she stands up. _Okay, whatever Chloe. _Beca places her hands at the bottom of her coat, adjusting it. She turns to go walk away when she hears some one.

"Bec, wait! I'm here." Chloe says, struggling to catch up to her.

"You could of told me you were walking here." Beca says, not turning around to look her in the face.

"I guess I forgot while I was struggling to think of what was going to happen if I did come here." Chloe's eyes wander.

"We can start with _i'm sorry._" Beca finally turns, giving her a smirk.

"Wait, me? Why should I be Apologizing?" Chloe crosses her arms.

"You never said you loved me back."

"What?…" Chloe Pauses. "If that was bothering you, it should of been dealt with a long time ago. I thought this was about how you acted in the cafe."

"Oh so we are going to dodge the L word."

"Beca, Love is not a word you can play with. I've been dumped so many times because of that word. I found out the only reason people stayed with me because I am some sort of trophy people show off to their parents."

"I haven't said I loved any one in years. Not to my father, my mother, my aunt or uncle. No one and then a few weeks back, it crept right out of my mouth. Why the fuck would I joke around with it?" Beca throws both hands in the air. "You don't know the person I used to be, before I met you."

"Maybe you should inform me or would that be considers me being nosey over caring?" Chloe retorts.

"Stop it, I was really wrong to say that. I am sorry. Okay? I just got into a mood when I'm around my dad. I'm sorry I took it out on you." Beca sighs. "Can you please come over, sit with me?" Beca points to the bench.

"No." Chloe shakes her head. "No, I can't.

"What do you mean, you can't?" Beca questions her.

"I can't, my head is throbbing, my heart is ready to jump out of my chest. I can't sit next to you, I can barely stand here. Im probably going to regret this some time down the road; I love you."

"But…" Beca knew there was some thing more.

"But I think I'm going to be ending it before I get screwed over like I always do. This time, I will see the sign and take it." Chloe turns, you can hear her slowly sob.

"You are not breaking up with me…"

"Yes, Yes, I am. I can't be in a one sided relationship. It never works out in the end." Chloe says, she starts to walk away.

"Chloe, fucking stop." Beca stutters. "Chloe, don't do this to me." Beca runs to catch up to her. She grabs Chloe's arm and turns her around. "I need you. You didn't let me talk." Chloe tries to walk away but the grasp on her arm is held still by Beca.

"I can't do this, Beca. Please, just let me walk away." Chloe begs her.

"I can't let you do that. You are not leaving me. Chloe, I fucking Love you. Im sorry for being such an asshole. I need you to stay with me. Please stop." Beca cries. Chloe stops, she puts her hand in her face to stop her self from crying.

"Beca…." Chloe pauses. "Please let go of me." Beca stares at her but Chloe doesn't look at her. Chloe brings her eyes to the sky, looking like she needs help. Beca lets go. Its takes Chloe a few seconds before she walks away.

XXX-

Chloe walks back to her dorm, tears flooding her face. She gets to her door and lets herself in, shutting the door and falling beside it. Its dark in there and she doesn't think aubrey would be inside. She just lets loose of all of her emotions right then and there. A light turns on as she gazes up to see Aubrey sitting up in her bed with no shirt on.

"Chloe, it's not…" Aubrey stops seeing her face, when Jesse sits up beside her. "Chloe, whats wrong?" Aubrey immediately gets up out of bed.

"Whats wrong? What the fuck are you doing?" Chloe cries, pointing to Jesse.

"Chloe, Never mind him, whats wrong? What happened?" Aubrey asks, putting a shirt on.

"Beca and I broke up." Chloe throws both hands down to her sides.

"She did what? Im going to break every limb on her body." Aubrey says angrily.

"No, Bree, I did. I broke up with her." Chloe shouts at her.

"You did what?" Jesse asks. He shuts his mouth knowing it is not his place to ask "Sorry, I have to go find her." Jesse says, looking for his shirt.

"Chloe, why did you do that?" Aubrey leans down giving her tissues.

"Because, I can't keeping doing this any more. Throwing my heart out there only for it to be thrown right back." Chloe grabs a tissue.

"She won't answer her phone." Jesse said biting his nails. "Did she say where she would be?" He asks Chloe.

"No, I turned and I left her. She was still out on the quad."

"Why would you be out there at this time of night?"

"I know why." Jesse mumbles, a little to loud.

"What?" Aubrey asks.

"We had a talk about what was going on with her and Chloe and I told her to stop being stupid and go apologize basically." Jesse grabs his coat.

"Shit. Fuck, she was trying to talk but I didn't let her. I fucked up, this is a mistake."

"Okay, Chloe, get up." Aubrey says picking her up and bringing her to her bed. "Come here." Aubrey lays in bed, holding her while Jesse is still pacing their room.

"Aubrey, I have to go find her."

"Alright. Text me, please." Aubrey says, giving Chloe a few more tissues.

XXX-

Beca watches Chloe leave her. She watches her as she doesn't even turn her head. Beca stands there, hoping it was all a dream, and she is about to wake up but its doesn't happen. In frustration, she snaps her phone, throwing it into the middle of the quad. She storms off into the parking lot.

She walks in and out of the cars crying, to herself. Trying to clear her mind but she can't. _Way to go, Beca, you screwed up the only good thing happening to you here. You made a big mistake, what are you going to do now? _She yells at her self. She stumbles at the tour bus they used for their last performance. She drops her back to it and bangs her head on it. She falls down, throwing her arms around her knees, soaking the jeans she is wearing. She sits there for a few minutes before getting up. She finds that the bus is still open so she gets inside to free her from the cold wind. She shuts the bus doors and makes her way to the back. There she finds a pillow._ Chloe must of forgotten it. _

She takes the pillow to the one seat in the back and places it down. She lays there, in the dark, staring at the ceiling. She has drained herself of her tears now and her eyes or so swollen she decides to just shut them. She catches her breath and lays there in silence. After awhile, she fell asleep.

XXX-

"Hey, Beca here?" Jesse asks, Kimmy jin who just nods her head no. She goes to shut the door but gets stopped by Jesse's boot. "Here, take my number and text me or call me when gets home." He goes to hand her a strip of paper but she gives him a dirty look. "Kimmy, Im not fucking playing, take this." He shoves at her.

"Okay, Okay, man. Can I go back to bed now."

"Yea, whatever." Jesse says leaving the room. He makes his way out to the quad. "Beca?! Beca, where are you?!" He shouts aimlessly walking around. He tries her phone again but no answer. He stops when he feels something underneath his foot. He bend down and finds one half of Beca's phone. "Shit." He mumbles to himself. He dials Aubrey.

"Hey, whats going? You find her?" Aubrey asks.

"No, actually I didn't. I found her phone though."

"You found her phone?"

"Not exactly, only half of it. How is Chloe?"

"She cried herself to sleep. All she kept saying was that she needs to make this right. You have to find her."

"I know that but I'm only one person and its getting late." Jesse pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Well did you check her dorm?"

"Yea, that was the first place I checked. She wasn't there. I told Kimmy jin to call me when Beca shows."

"Where could she have gone?" Aubrey asks herself.

"I don't know, Im going to go check the station. Alright? Ill call you later." Jesse says shutting his phone.

He finds his way to the station. No one is on the lobby so he goes to the back. He knocks on the glass to grab Luke's attention. Luke gave the cold shoulder so Jesse takes it upon himself to walk in.

"Hey, no freshmen in the bo…"

"Listen Luke, did Beca come by?" Jesse asks him, standing over him with a stern face on.

"Uhm, no, she didn't, she left before you did. Never came back." Luke finishes.

"Okay."

"Whats wrong?"

"I can't find her. Something happened between her and Chloe and now no one can contact her."

"Alright, well give it till morning, Im sure she will show up. If she does stop by, Ill make sure to contact you and Ill tell the morning Dj to do as well, okay?" Luke tells him. Jesse nods at him. "Okay, now freshman aren't allowed in the booth.

"Right, okay." Jesse turns and leaves the station.

"What do you think we should do now?" Aubrey asks, soon after hearing Beca wasn't at the Station.

"I don't know but I am really tired."

"Come back here, please? Im pinned under Chloe so you can sleep in my bed."

"Okay, be there in a little bit." Jesse ends the phone call.

**TBC…**

**By Ginger-Fad**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the wait! I hope you like this chapter, I had fun making it.**

* * *

Some mistakes can be good. Chapter 16

Sun light fills the room, giving everything a glow. It's eight in the morning but no one is up but Chloe. She lies there in bed, staring at the ceiling with Aubrey laying on right side of her. Acting as if she is a barrier, a friend thats there to keep her from falling. She doesn't want to be up right now, she wants to sleep forever. She doesn't want to face the world, her limbs feel numb, her face is swollen, just from crying herself to sleep.

She finds herself constantly blinking, hoping she would wake up from the nightmare and Beca would be the one laying next to her. She thinks to herself: _Please, just….just let this be a dream. _She even pinches her arm but nothing. She allows a few tears to escape. She sits up, wiping her face and stares at Aubrey. She looks at her bed and see some one is in it. She hops over Aubrey, not waking her up, and leans over to see if Beca came back last night. It was just Jesse. She went over to her dresser, grabbed her phone and saw she had no new messages are missed calls, just the time saying it was 8:34 a.m. She changes clothes, puts her coat and shoes on, and leaves.

She does nothing but walk with her head down through the halls of her dorm. She gets outside and watches her breath in the cold air. She raises her head and gazes the quad. She goes over to where her and Beca were last night and reenacts everything in her head as if she was a bystander. She stops before she begins to make herself cry. She moves towards Beca's dorm, she just needs to see her.

"Beca?" Chloe says, opening the dorm room door only to find Kimmy sitting at her desktop.

"She's not here." Kimmy says. Chloe goes to shut the door. "But wait…" Kimmy says, turning herself towards Chloe. "She wasn't here all night."

"Okay, thank you." Is all Chloe can says. She shuts the door and leaves. Chloe takes her phone out and stops it from vibrating.

"Chloe, where are you?" Aubrey asks.

"I went for a walk, then to Beca's but she isn't here…Kimmy said she wasn't in all night. Im so fucking stupid, what if she is hurt. Of course she is hurt, what am I thinking?" Chloe slams herself up against the walls and falls down, putting her head in her knees.

"Chloe, where are you? Im coming to get you."

"No, Bree, you are not taking me home. We have to find her, I need to find her." Chloe sobs into her phone.

"Alright, Alright, where are you. Jesse and I are coming to help you okay?"

"Yea, okay. Im at her dorm, ill wait outside." Chloe hangs up. She gets up and makes her way downstairs to the lobby. She finds a chairs and mopes in it. Did not take long for Aubrey to show up.

"Hey."

"Hey, where is Jesse?"

"He went to go to the station to see if they got any word. Ready to look?"

"Yea." Chloe gets up.

"Hey, lets go check on the other Bellas. Maybe she stayed with one of them last night." Aubrey says, grabbing at Chloe's arm. Chloe gave her an approving nod. Stacie's and Amy's dorm rooms were in the same building so they didn't have to walk far. They get to Amy's room and knock.

"Do you know….Oh hey Red, captain." Amy salutes. " You two woke me up in good timing being my alarm didn't sound off." Amy turns and lets them in.

"Amy, by any chance you haven't talked or saw Beca last night?" Aubrey asks being that Chloe doesn't seem she can manage a smooth conversation.

"No, why?" Amy asks, putting on her shoes.

"Well we…"

"I broke up with her last night and it was a big mistake and now we can't find her." Chloe spits out. Her eyes become glossy but she fights the urge to cry.

"You did what? Jeeze, no, I didn't see her." Amy says, grabbing keys of her dresser.

"Where you going?" Aubrey asks.

"I have to bring back the bus to that rental place. Apparently it was due the morning we got back from regionals but I took care of the late fee." Amy winks at Aubrey. Aubrey didn't know what do but give her a small disgust face. "Hey, red."

"Yea?" Chloe brought her head up.

"Shit happens and when they do, it is up to the people who are going though hard times to accept them and change the way things end." Amy says, sounding all deep. "Now find that badass and keep her."

"Thanks Amy, I will try." Chloe says, with a small smile.

"Don't try, Do." Amy says, scooting them out of her room. "Later ladies." Amy leaves in their opposite direction.

"Alright, lets go to Stacie's." Aubrey says, grabbing hold of Chloe's arm. "Oh, Jesse texted me."

"What he say?" Chloe gets excited.

"He didn't find her but I told him to come meet us at Stacie's." Aubrey sighs.

They get to Stacie's room and they knock. No one answers though so Aubrey knocks harder.

"It is 9:30 in the morning." Stacie says, opening the door, rubbing at her eyes with one hand because the other hand is holding up her bedsheets to cover up her body.

"Well go morning Stacie." Aubrey announces.

"Oh, Hey, did I miss a practice or something?" She immediately straightens herself out. She looks at Chloe and notices her face is puffy." Whats wrong?"

"We can't find Beca."

"We were hoping you have seen her around or something." Chloe adds.

"Oh no, she didn't come bye here or anything." Stacie finishes when she feels sudden hands behind her. The man that spent the night made himself known.

"What the fuck? Stacie, what fuck?" Was all Aubrey could say. Chloe's eyes are wide.

"Why hello again." Sean says, winking at Chloe. Chloe crosses her arms and steps backwards.

"What?" Stacie asks.

"That! Him! What the fuck are you doing with him?" Aubrey stammers.

"What, you know him?"

"Yes we fucking know him. Do you not remember what happened at the club after regionals?" Aubrey is furious. Her face is turning red. "You!" She points at him. "Get the fuck out of here. Now." Aubrey points away and down the hall.

"Hell no, go fuck your self." Sean tells her. Aubrey's face drops in disbelief.

"Whoa." Stacie says, backing up. "You can't talk to her like that."

"The hell I can and I did." Sean tells her, pointing his finger right into her shoulder.

"Hey, don't touch her." Chloe shouts.

"It's too late, I already did. She is nothing but a good fuck." He says stepping into the door frame. " How about we get back to where we left off." He steps closer to Chloe.

"No, leave." Aubrey says trying to get in-between them but he pushes Aubrey to the side. She trips.

"Bree." Chloe's heart starts to race as he puts both hands up on the wall, cornering her.

"Hey buddy."

"What now." Sean says turning his head but he ends up falling to the other side. Jesse just hit him. He goes over and stands over him.

"If. You. Ever. Touch. Her. Or. Another. Women. Again…" Jesse says, in-between punches as he is now being pushed away by Aubrey.

"Jesse, stop. Its okay now."

"Ill find you. Ill beat you down again." Jesse says with fire in his eyes. He is staring daggers at the man.

"Aubrey, Aubrey, Im so sorry. I seriously didn't know, I was drunk." Stacie says to Aubrey.

"It's okay Stace, just get his stuff out of your room and throw them out." Aubreyy tells her as she is still holding her hands up the Jesse's chest, waiting for him to calm down. Stacie nods and does so.

"Thank you, Jesse." Chloe manages to mumble. Her arms still crossed.

"Yea, it was no problem. Lets go now before something worse happens." He puts both arms around the girls necks and brings them out the opposite direction of Sean, who was still laying on the floor.

* * *

Amy finally made herself to the parking lot. She finds the bus and gets in. She starts it up and jumps immediately when she sees the body in the rearview mirror. She looks again and sees the person is still sleeping. She grabs the lug wrench, meant for changing tires, and slowly walks to the back of the bus. She gets close and raises the bar up above her head when the person turns and opens their eyes.

"WHAT, AMY, NO, WAIT!" Beca shouts, Amy jumps and hides behind a chair. "Its me, it's Beca." Beca jumps up into a sitting position. She places her hand on her chest, rolling her eyes.

"You Nearly gave me a heart attack." Amy says to her, throwing down the tire lug. "Did you sleep here all night?" Beca puts her hands behind her head, cracking her neck.

"Yea, I did. I don't recommend you don't do it. Its not comfortable." Beca leans her head back. She starts to pat at her pockets.

"Jeeze, Captain and Red came by my room looking for you." Amy says to Beca who isn't paying attention. She watches Beca put her arms down. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yea, Im fine, I think I broke my phone last night."

"No, I meant, are you okay about…"

"Amy, im sorry but I totally don't want to talk about it."

"Alright, alright." Amy said standing up. "Im just going to tell Aubrey you are fine.

"No, don't. I honestly just want to be left alone. Please don't tell them."

"Okay fine with me. I have to bring the bus back so you want to come with or go to bed?" Amy asked, walking over the driver's seat.

"Sorry again but I am going to go lay in bed all day." She tells Amy as she opens the doors to leave. "Ill see you later." She waves her hand at Amy. Beca leaves the bus and before she knows it, she is at the doors to her dorm building. Some one catches the corner of her eye.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" She asks Sean. He was trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" He says, putting his shirt up to his nose. Beca just nods at him, quizzically. " I'm fucking women, I few in particular." Beca can see half of his devilish grin grow.

"If you touched her.."

"Who, the ginger? Oh man, if you only knew what I did to her. I had her screaming my name. She likes it rough." He winks at her, eyeing his bloody nose.

"Your fucking with me." Beca spits..

"No, I was fucking her. Now if you'll excuse me." Sean leaves her standing there. She finally starts to move when she couldn't hold back the tears in her eyes. Beca gets inside her room and to her surprise, Kimmy was there. She walks over and plops down into her bed. She lets out a long sigh when Kimmy turns herself in her chair.

"Your friend, Jesse was here looking for you last night. This morning, your girlfriend…"

"Not my girlfriend."

"…And the tall girl here was looking for you. They get annoying so tell them you are alive or something." Kimmy gets up, grabs her bag and leaves. Beca grabs her computer and her head phones. She finds a playlist and hits shuffle. She changes into some sweats and a T-shirt and gets back to bed, putting her headphones and drowns herself in her own music. She falls asleep.

**TBC…**

**By Ginger-fad**


	17. Chapter 17

Some mistakes can be good. Chapter 17

* * *

Beca wakes up, looking over at her alarm clock. Its four in the afternoon, she missed her 2:30 class but she doesn't care. She just doesn't want to hear it from her father. She sits up in her bed, rubbing her temples, she gets up and paces for a few minutes, rubbing at her neck because of the way she slept. She decides it would be smart if she took some tylenol. She goes over to her computer and realizes she has some e-mails. She rummages through them seeing they are only group messages about having practice postponed from the second to the third. She huffs at the computer and goes back to sit on her bed. Just as she picks up her heads phones, some one barges in to her room.

'Wow, do you ever knock?"

"I would if you had your phone but you never answer it. How come you weren't in class today?" Dr. Mitchell says, shutting the door behind him.

"I had a rough night and over slept, won't happen again." Beca puts her headphones on.

"Damn right it better not happen again. Where is your phone?" He stares at Beca but she doesn't answer. "Beca! Answer me."

"What, what do you want?!" She yells.

"Beca, what has gotten into you lately? At the cafe you seemed semi fine and now you are just very …"

"Very what? Before you walked into the Cafe, my life was fine. I had a girlfriend, I had friends, and I was having a great time here." Beca said, as she stood up, placing her headphones back on her bed. "Then you walked in all high and mighty and made me screw up the best thing I had going for me."

"What are you talking about? A girlfriend? You never told me you had a girlfriend. Since when were you gay?" Dr. Mitchell Shouts back. Beca just stared at him. She didn't know what do.

"Yea, well after you left us, you know, Mom and I, I sorta had free range to do what I wanted for a change and thats when I found out I was into women!"

"You are not into women, its just a phase." Dr. Mitchell said nodding his head.

"A fucking phase?"

"Hey, you watch your language."

"No, Fuck you. Im done with this school. Im done with everyone here and most importantly I am done with you. Get out." Beca yelled, pointing out her door.

"No, Im staying right here. We are getting to the bottom of this."

"The bottom of what? There is no bottom. Im leaving." Beca said, as she turned and grabbed a back pack. She put some clothes and her laptop in it, along with her head phones.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Since you won't leave, I guess I will. By the way, my ex left me for a guy sooo be happy." She said walking out her door, leaving him in her room.

XXX-

"So I sent everyone an email that practice is cancelled for today."

"But what about tomorrow?" Chloe asked, fidgeting with her bracelets.

"We have to have practice tomorrow, the semi-finals are in two weeks, Chlo." Aubrey explained, sitting on Chloe's bed.

"Ugh, I'm such a fool." Chloe sighed, falling back into her bed. Aubrey stood up.

"How are you a fool? Beca wasn't being fair with you and you were only doing what you felt was right for yourself." Aubrey stood there, hands on her hips.

"I know but.."

"But what? The way I see it is that you were both at fault. You know Beca has walls built up to high heaven for god knows what. You have to be patient with her but it isn't right of her to make it a one sided hill to climb." Aubrey Gasped for air.

"Bree, she told me she loved me and said that it was never that easy for to do that." Chloe looked at Aubrey, searching for an answer. Aubrey didn't meet her eyes, she stared at the floor, letting out a long sigh.

"C'mon." Aubrey said reaching for Chloes arms.

"Where we going?" Chloe got up.

"Getting something to eat."

"Good, I didn't eat all day." Chloe explained.

* * *

Beca walked out of her dorm building right out into the quad. She didn't know where she was going, she just didn't want to be there anymore. She had her iPod on and blasting music into her head. She had the strength the fight back the tears of anger. _"…It's just a phase.."_ Her dad's words linger in her head. She stops when she finds herself at the radio station. She sits down in front of the place, head in between her knees and lets out the tears she was holding in. The tears aren't her being sad, they are for not being able to do anything. She feels so weak after everything.

"Holy shit, Beca!" Jesse says, running out of the Station to her side. "Where have you've been, we've been looking everywhere for you." He said, sitting at her side, instantly hugging her. "Are you okay?" She looked up at him, eyes red but she didn't say anything. "Okay, come in side." He basically picked her up and brought her into the station.

"Becky, Glad to have you.." Luke stopped talking when he saw her face and the glare on Jesse's face. "Ill just. Go. Back to the. Music." He walked into the booth.

"Im sorry about everything that happened, Bec."

"You're sorry? Why would you be sorry?" She questioned him, letting some more tears go down her face. She pressed her sweatshirt sleeve to her face. "I told my dad that I was into women and do you know what he told me? He said _"Its just a phase, you aren't into women" _so not only does my father not accept me for it, I let Chloe fall through my fingers." Beca starts to sob. "She went and called that asshole, Sean."

"Wait, what?" Jesse got confused.

"Sean, he was at regionals and got a picture with Chloe and he followed us to the club. Some how he made his way into our truth or dare game and he made out with her. Now.. Now he is bed with her."

"What? No, Beca, thats not what happened."

"How do you know? I mean who wouldn't want to be with some one that can provide them something that I can not?" Beca asked him.

"Bec, Stop. Sean, that asshole, was in Stacie's room when Chloe and Bree went to go looking for you because they were worried sick. They had an argument and it resulted in him getting his face beat in by me." Jesse lifted up his right hand to show her it was swollen.

"Jesse…I"

"I watched him Push Bree and he got real up close with Chloe. I ran to her side and punched him. Chloe never did anything with him. She is worried sick, all she wants to do is find you." Jesse bent at his Knees to get to eye level with her. "Let me just call Aubrey."

"Aubrey? Why do you have her number?" Beca asked confused.

"I uh, well…you know how you told me to go ask her out?" Beca nodded. "Well we were sorta already going out."

"What? And you never told me?" Beca said swatting at Jesse's face causing him to fall backwards. After watching him fall, she gave him a grin. She stopped letting tears go and laughed at him. He sat up and was happy to see her smiling.

"Okay, Im going to call her."

"No wait, can I have your phone?"

* * *

Chloe and Aubrey were down the street, at a restaurant. They both were done eating. Aubrey got up to pay the bill while Chloe stared out of the window. Aubrey came back and sat down to finish her coffee. She looked at Chloe and couldn't imagine the mind games she is going through.

"Hey, Chlo, you barely ate anything."

"Im not all that hungry." Chloe mumbled.

"What? You said you were hungry before we left."

"Yea but I lost my appetite."

"Still, appetite or not, you love bacon grilled cheeses." Aubrey said, looking at it with barely a bite into it.

"I guess I don't feel good."

"Eat, Chloe, thats just your nerves." Aubrey said, pushing the plate in front of her.

"Bree, look outside. The trees are wicked looking, the sky is grey, and there is a small layer of snow falling. Beca wasn't at her dorm, she stayed outside. I can't eat thinking that she is out in the cold." Chloe said, not once looking back at Aubrey. Aubrey sighed and just let Chloe mope but turned to her coat when she felt vibrations.

"Hey, Jess." Aubrey said watching as Chloe closed her eyes. "Wait Beca?" Chloe's face lit up and wipped around to face Aubrey.

"What, is she okay? Where is she?" Chloe asked but all she got was Aubrey's finger. "Bree." She whined.

"_Bree, Im sorry for making you and Chloe run around campus looking for me. Im okay and I want you to tell Chloe that. Just don't tell her where I am. Im not ready to see her yet. Don't even tell her I was on the phone just make sure she is free tomorrow around five." _

"Okay, will do. Glad she is alright." Aubrey said into the phone, pretending it was Jesse. She hung up.

"Well where is she?" Chloe got up, putting her coat on.

"Well hold on a minute, Chloe. Jesse said she was tired and exhausted. He told me to tell you she would see you tomorrow. Okay? Just have no plans around five." Chloe frowned. She doesn't want to wait that long. She needs to see her. She needs to apologize for the way she acted and took everything.

"Ugh, too long." Chloe sat down, leaning her head up against the back of the booth.

"It probably is but now you know she is okay…and you have time to tell her what you want to say." Aubrey said, picking up her coat.

* * *

Beca stayed at the station till Jesse's shift was done. She sat down at the desk, and pondered about what she was going to do. She caught Jesse's eye.

"What ever it is you are thinking about, better chill now because you are going to explode."

"Pffft." Beca let out air from her mouth. "What Im going to say to my dad."

"Bec, your dad is a fool for saying what he did. You don't have to worry about it, he does."

"Still, I cursed at him and brought something up I shouldn't of." Beca fell into the chair deeper.

"You'll be fine nerd bird, let me walk you back to your room." Jesse said, giving her a hand.

"Alright."

* * *

**TBC…**

**By Ginger-Fad**


	18. Chapter 18

Some mistakes can be good. Chapter 18

It's 4:30 in the afternoon. Beca is in her dorm, pacing on what she wants do when she goes see Chloe. She can't stand the fact she made Chloe get to the edge and break up with her. _Beca, you are so stupid Come on, get yourself together. _She was getting nervous because screwing this up would make her lose a lot. She never liked the feeling of rejection, she did not like it when her dad did it and she doesn't like it now.

"Jesse, Im freaking out." Beca says on the phone.

"Whoa, calm down, you have nothing to worry about, Bec.

"What if she doesn't care anymore? What if she moved on?"

"Bec, I was with her when you decided to fall of the chart for a little bit. She is definitely not over me, you are fine."

"Yea? Well that didn't exactly work the first time… Sorry, I'm just a little worked up." Beca says but she is right, after trusting him that she go talk to her about what happened in the cafe is what got her in this situation. _What are you doing Bec, its not his fault you didn't just tell Chloe everything in the beginning. _

"Aha, thats a good sign." He says. Beca can feel his grin grow behind the phone.

"What?"

"Nothing, you are just back to normal." Jesse says.

"Oh hush, I'm going now. Tell Luke I really appreciate him letting me borrow his car." She hangs up the phone, not giving him a chance to say goodbye. She leaves her dorm and makes her way out to the parking lot. Instead of walking to Aubrey's and Chloe's dorm, she drives around to it. She sits in the car for a little bit, letting the nerves get to her. _Fuck it._She pushes herself out and goes inside the building. She makes her way to the fourth floor and stands in front of the door. She is frozen, doesn't know whether to knock but she didn't have to.

"Well hi there." Aubrey said, staring at her but her face breaks and she pulls Beca in for a hug. "I am glad you are okay…for the most part." She whispers in her ear.

"Ugh thank you?" Is all Beca Can say.

"Alright, if it weren't for your heavy breathing then you probably would be out here all day. Im going to leave…"

"Oh no need to, Im taking CHloe."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Beca nods and Aubrey moves aside to let Beca make her self known that she was there. Chloe shot up from her computer and ran in to her. Aubrey stood there, watching Chloe embrace Beca, she watched tears start from Chloe's clenched eyes so she decides to leave anyways.

"Bec, I am so Sor.." Chloe starts.

"No, shh, don't say anything, can we just wait before any talking?" Beca said into Chloe ear. Chloe just nodded. Beca moved out of her hug and grabbed her hand. She walked Chloe out to Luke's and she didn't question why she had it. Beca opened the door, letting her in, she ran to the drivers side and got in. It was a silent drive, they both just stared out the windshield in front of them. It was a good ten minutes drive to a near by park. Beca stopped the car and sat there.

"You want go on a walk with me?" Beca asked ever so shyly. Chloe started to nod.

"I would like that." Beca got out of the car and made her way around to help Chloe out but she was already getting out herself. "You don't have to help me open the door."

"I know I don't have to but I like to." Beca said grabbing her hand again. She dragged the both of them to walk the parks path around the pond. It's cold out but not that cold for heavy jackets and hats. " I told my dad." Beca's mouth drops open but she doesn't think to look at Chloe for a reaction, in fact Chloe doesn't even answer her.

"I told him that I liked women…the first thing that came out of his mouth was "_You are not into women, its just a phase."_ Now Im not saying that he is the sole reason I keep to myself but that reaction came from my own father and its the same reaction that scares me away from people. The reason for my walls. Both of my parents screwed each other over in the end. My mom left my dad for another guy and he basically left me without actually leaving me." Chloe stopped them and turned to face Beca but she was looking down at their feet. " I hate that I have these walls, I want to get rid of them but they are so hard to tear down. I want people to know you are my girlfriend, I am not ashamed. I was wrong for keeping from you, I shouldn't have to. You make feel so comfortable when I am around you and for the first time, I felt like I belonged but I wasn't fair and I am so sorry, I am sorry for making it a one way street. Sometimes I make mistakes and don't see what I actually have until its gone and I know that sounds so cliche but Chlo…" Beca finally stopped looking at the ground and looked into Chloe's eyes. "…I love you and I can't get you out of my mind." Beca's eyes grew glossy. Chloe stood there with her mouth slighty ajar. Chloe grabbed Beca's face when she saw the first tear make its way out of her eye and she wiped it away.

"I love you to Beca. I am sorry for acting the way I did. Okay, I am sorry. I should be more understanding and I shouldn't be expecting answers right out the gate. I knew you have walls and I'm sorry for trying to jump them before the parachute was ready but all I want to do is care for you. My god, you are so perfect." Chloe smiled. "That night, the party when we both got drunk. Do you remember that?" Chloe asked and watched Beca nod with a small smile on her face. " That night you and I were both drunk out of our minds but truth is. I remembered everything that happened when we trailed off to the seats. When you said you thought you can get rid of my nodes and tried to suck them out of my neck, that was when I found out. I found out that very moment that I loved you. For the obvious reason of not trying to creep you out, I never told you right away." Chloe stopped to enjoy Beca's laugh. "It was just so cute and looking back at it now, it's pretty funny because you literally were the reason why my nodes got removed." The both laugh at it.

"Oh don't bring that up, Im sorry for doing that." Beca said.

"I was getting them removed anyways so why not earlier then expected?" Chloe pulled Beca in for a hug. They didn't move for several minutes. Being able to hold each other was just to much for them to handle if they had to let go and because it was cold out.

"So… Chloe, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend again?" Beca asked.

"Your girlfriend? This is a huge step." Chloe said jokingly.

"How about we go get something to eat?" Beca said as a shiver ran up her spine.

"That sounds like a great idea." Chloe turned to go walk back to the car but got stopped when Beca pulled her back by her hand. Beca kissed her. Right in he middle of the park. In front of the daily joggers and dog walkers. Its not much but it means Beca is trying and thats good enough for Chloe.

"You ready?" Beca said against her lips.

"Yes."

XXX-

Later that night, after dinner with Chloe and after a dragging practice of deciding what theme of music will the bellas be dancing to at the semi-finals was done, Chloe and Beca were both laying in Beca's bed, staring at the ceiling. The only light in the room was from the lamp outside the window, glowing over the side walk. They both lied flat, Chloe in Beca's arms, and Beca palying with Chloe's hair.

"I swear I can lay like this forever." Beca mentioned.

"As could I." Chloe hummed. Chloe turned over to lay onto of Beca, she played with the hair that lied on Beca's Chest.

"Okay, what is it?" Beca asked because she knew something was on the red heads mind.

"I want you to talk to your dad." Chloe said, not looking her into her eyes. Beca huffed.

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Yes you do. You need to tell him that you are who you are and if he can't accept that then it really sucks for him because he is losing a very important person in his life. Beca, what isn't there to love about you?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know, what is there?" Beca said, joking with her.

"Very funny, but seriously, you should talk to him. Maybe you should go over for dinner."

"Oh no, I am not doing that again."

"This time bring me. If anything happens, Im right there by your side." Chloe wraps some of Beca hair around her finger. "Do this for me?" She tugs on her hair a little bit.

"mmm." Beca sighs." If I do this for you, will you stay with me tonight and tomorrow morning, ill have Jesse bring us food. He sorta owes me. We'll have breakfast in bed and watch a movie, if you would like." Beca suggests.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I am picking the movie though." Chloe says, falling back to the side of the bed.

"Goodnight." Beca kisses her cheek. Chloe does the same back.

**TBC…**

**BY Ginger-Fad**


	19. Chapter 19

Some Mistakes Can Be Good. Chapter 19

Beca wakes up this morning not feeling like the world has given up on her. She is laying next to the only person in the world, she needs. The only person that is willing to stay with her through hick and thin. Some one who isn't going to give up on her. Beca turns to her side and admires Chloe as she sleeps. She smiles at herself as she plays with Chloe's hair. Beca looks at her alarm clock and reads eight-thirty. Beca steps out of bed, putting some clothes on and grabs a piece a paper off her desk.

"Ill be right back, going to get food." Beca reads to herself as she writes on the paper. "Love, Beca." Reading that last part made her feel weird on the inside; its a feeling that she is soon going to be addicted to.

Beca leaves the note on the bed next to Chloe. Beca leaves the room and makes her way out of her dorm building. She nearly jogs out to the quad and over to the office building. She walks in, ignoring the front desk asking if she has an appointment and right to the second to last doorway of the hallway. _Dr. Mitchell. _She doesn't even knock, she just barges in. Her father sat there, in disbelief that Beca just walked in.

"We need to talk."

"Yes, we do. Take a seat." Dr. Mitchell pointed to the chair in front of his desk. "Beca, you know the deal we have is for you to try here at Barden…."

"Im not here to talk about that." Beca interrupts. " I am here to apologize for how I acted when you stormed into my room. I was going through some bad shit." She pauses. " I need you to accept me for me and what my choices are though. If you can't do that then Im sorry, I can't be in your life for that."

"No, Beca, I am sorry. I didn't mean to judge you. You are a adult and can make decisions on your own now. If being into women is one of them then so be it. I just really miss you and I really want you to take this free education as a great opportunity, seriously." Beca smiled.

"I am, thank you dad. Wow, that was easier then I thought." Beca mumbled.

"Well you can thank your step mother for that one. I ugh, I went home in a funk and she caught on. I told her everything about what happened and she explained to me that you are not the little girl I knew. You are a grown women and can do what you want."

"Really?" Beca was sort of stunned at this. "Can you thank her for that?"

"Nope, you are. Please come over for dinner this friday?"

"Dad, can I bring some one over?" She asked, looking at him for approval. He looked confused.

"Who may that be?"

"That would be Chloe."

"Yes, Of course you…"

"…My girlfriend."

"Wait, Chloe, the red head? That is your girlfriend? Why didn't you introduce me to her as she was then? Jeeze Beca, she is such a sweet girl. Yes, Yes, you can bring her."

"Really, you are sure?"

"Yes, I would like to apologize for how I acted that day and I'm pretty sure Sheila would like to meet her." Dr. Mitchell walked over to Beca. She stood up.

"Alright, sounds good then. I have to go get breakfast for us now. Ill call… oh wait." Beca forgot she didn't have a cell phone. "Ill have to call you from Chloe's phone so pick up the unknown numbers."

"I will have a phone for you on friday when you come over." He pulled her in for a hug, she let it happen but of course she made it awkward by standing like a stick.

"Okay well later dad." Beca left the room, smiling. She felt a whole lot better getting that done with. She left the office building and straight to the bagel station she went. She got both of them breakfast and coffee's and back home she went. She got to her door and knocked with her head because her hands were full. When the door opened she was greeted by a half naked Chloe.

"Where are your pants?" Was the first thing she asked.

"I didn't even notice you were gone, I was still asleep." Chloe said groggy, getting back under the covers of Beca's bed. Beca brought over the food and put it down on her desk. She sat down next to Chloe.

"You know its impolite to stare?" Chloe mumbled, her eyes still shut.

"What, how, you can't see me, can you?"

"No, I can't see you. I just know I'm too hot not to stare at." Chloe said being a smart ass.

"Oh really? Is that it?" Beca said watching Chloe turn over to face her.

"Can I have a kiss, please?" Chloe asked, Beca looked at her puzzled.

"I guess you can, won't harm anyone right?" Beca leaned in and barely grazed Chloes lips and pulled straight back. Beca placed her fingers on her lips, looking at Chloe confused.

"What, is something wrong? Are you okay?" Chloe Sat straight up in bed.

"You burned me, your to hot for me." Beca cracked a smile. "Cant touch me and I can't touch you. Wow, this sucks." Beca laughed at her own joke.

"Ha Ha, very funny." Chloe quickly pulled Beca down and straddled her.

"Oh it burns, it burns." Beca yelled. Chloe sat, holding her wrist when suddenly she gets hit by a pillow.

"So I like sleeping in just as much as the next guy so shut up." Kimmy-jin yells as she storms out of the room.

"I totally forgot she was in here." Chloe fell in the bed beside Beca. Beca was giggling uncontrollably at the fact Kimmy through a pillow at her. "Hey, this is not funny." Chloe punched Beca.

"Ow, girl." Beca rubbed her arm but still laughed. After five minutes of Beca trying to calm down and Chloe searching for a movie to watch from Netflix, Beca grabbed their food and settled in bed. Beca closed the blinds and had no lights on so it seemed like it was night. Even though Beca didn't really like watching Movies, she was able to enjoy them if Chloe was by her side.

"So, I talked to my dad."

"No, you didn't." Chloe said, eyes fixed on the computer screen.

"No, I really did, this morning actually and he wants me to come over for dinner." Beca said, looking at the side of Chloe's face. She watched Chloe's lips give way to a frown.

"And you should go." Chloe said, pausing the movie.

"I am going to go…"

"Awesome, when is it?"

"What are you doing Friday?"

"Uhm, nothing…" Chloe still waited for her answer.

"Well, My dad wants me to bring you. Is that okay, I mean if you don't want to, I understand."

"Beca, shush, I would love to go."

"Okay, but let me warn you now. The family is a little bit judgmental so I totally understand if you don't want to."

"Beca, I am going, now lets finish the movie? We were just getting to a good part." Chloe complained as she stared back at the screen. Beca Smiled at her short attention span.

"Un-pause it then." Beca Smirked.

**TBC…**

**Sorry for being lame and creating a short chapter. **

**By Ginger-Fad**


	20. Chapter 20

Some mistakes can be good. Chapter 20

It's Friday, the day where Beca is going to her fathers house. She is to give Sheila a chance, a Thank You, introduce Chloe to them, and get along with that side of the family. Beca is on her way to pick up Chloe and she is getting nervous. She turns and faces the passenger side of the car. She spots Chloe knocking on the window. Beca unlocks the the door.

"Luke really trusts you with his car." Chloe sat down in the seat. She had her arms crossed against her chest.

"Cold out there?" Beca said, turning the heat on.

"I'll warm up fast." Chloe turned and smiled at Beca. Beca smiled back then turned to look forward as she put the car in drive.

"Loosen up." Chloe broke the silence. They have been driving for ten minutes and Chloe could tell by the way Beca was was stiff as she drove, that she was nervous.

"What?"

"You look like a statue, Bec." Chloe laughed.

"In no way do I look like a statue."

"Bec." Chloe put her hand on Beca's thigh. " You are nervous, admit it."

"I am not nervous." Beca looks at Chloe then back at the road. "Okay, I am nervous." Beca lets out a puff of air.

"I knew it."

"Chloe." Beca whined. " You are going to be meeting my dad, my step-mother, and my step sisters." Beca paused. "Oh wow, that a lot of people."

"I thought I was supposed to be the nervous one. Beca, you'll be fine. Whats you sisters names?"

"Step sisters and the red-head's name is Cali, short for Calypso, and the blonde's name is Annie, short for Andromeda."

"Those are some names."

"Sheila likes greek names."

"My name is greek." Chloe said.

"Is it really, I had no idea.

"Yea, it means green shoot." Chloe tells her in a mocking type voice.

"Whatever that means."

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened?" Chloe asked in a small voice." You know, last time you were here?" Beca sighed, she knows she won't be able to keep it a secret for long.

"Alright." She paused. "Last time I was here was a months ago. I got into a small fight with Annie at the dinner table. She was very annoyed she couldn't spend the friday night out with her friends, instead, she was had to have family dinner with me. The whole dinner, no one talked until she did. She got up yelling at me for having one of my headphones in my ear. She yelled at me. I don't know if it were pent up anger but she was furious. I told her to calm down but that just the end of her fuse. She got into my face telling me I was being disrespectful so." Beca Stopped.

"Soo?" Chloe said trying to get her to go on.

"She thought it was a great idea to dump water on my iPod. I dumped my water on her head. Her mother got up saying enough is enough and it was a bad idea to invite you over, how dare you treat my daughter like that and all this bullshit. I looked at my dad who was silent. I turned back and basically told her to go fuck her self. Music means so much to me and Yes, maybe it was rude for me to be listening to my iPod but it was calming my nerves."

"So why did you decide to stay? I mean I would think you would leave school."

"My dad came by my room the next day, he made a deal with me, if I stay for one year and still don't like it, he would help me move to L.A."

"So you are saying if it weren't for your dad, we probably would of never known each other." The red head asked. Beca nodded.

"Don't think about that, I love you, and we are here." Beca tells her as they pull into the driveway. Chloe leans forward and eyes the house up and down.

"Holy shit." Chloe whispers to herself. She turns to see Beca already opening the door. "I thought I said you don't have to open the door for me." Chloe smiled getting out.

"Yea? When were you planning on get out then?" Beca shuts the door.

"I was admiring the size of the mansion your dad has here." Chloe tells Beca as she knocks on the door. The door opens to Beca's dad.

"Beca, Chloe, so glad you two were able to make it." says.

"Glad to be here." Chloe smiles at him. Beca just nods.

"Oh, here, come in, let me take your jackets." Insisted, grabbing at both of their jackets.

"Wow, you have a lovely home, ." Chloe said looking around.

"Don't tell me that, if it were not for this women." Sheila walks up behind and he throws his arm around her shoulders. "This house would be empty."

"I did all the interior design. Im Sheila." She held her hand out to Chloe. Chloe shook her hand.

"I am Chloe." She smiled.

"Its good to see you back, Beca." Sheila grabbed Beca for a hug. Beca tensed and hugged her back awkwardly.

"Hey, good to see you. Do you think I can talk to you real quick?" Beca asked, motioning Sheila into another room. "We'll just be a moment." Beca left Chloe with her dad.

"Sure thing honey." Sheila followed Beca.

"Why don't you come with me to the table, its all set, and you can meet Beca's sisters." lead the way into the dining room. "Cali, Annie, this is Chloe, Beca's…" He paused for a moment looking at at Chloe.

"Im Beca's girlfriend." Chloe said aloud. She smiled at the two of them who were both sitting at the table. Annie got up, giving and Chloe a very dirty look.

"Oh, don't mind her. She is a bit much sometimes. Im Cali." The redhead said. Chloe was caught off guard when she hugged her. "Im the oldest one and wow, your matches mine." Cali held Chloe's hair to her own. Chloe laughed at how nice and touchy she was.

"We were separated at birth obviously." Chloe said jokingly. Cali laughed.

XXX-

Beca walked back and forth, thinking about how she was going to say thank you to Sheila. Sheila sat and watched her almost dent a circle in the floor.

"Honey, are you okay?" Sheila said stopping Beca.

"Yea, I am fine." She sat down next to her. "I just want to say thank you for talking to him."

"Don't worry about it. I owed you anyways." She told Beca who looked a bit confused.

"Owed me, what do you mean?"

"Well the first time you came over for dinner, I was not necessarily fair when you and Annie went at it. I am sorry for taking her side, I should of stopped her before she dumped water on your iPod. I did not know music meant so much to you."

"It means a lot to me and I am sorry for even having it at the table. I was just helping me cope with meeting the family. I am not much the social speaker." Beca told her.

"Well you do not have to worry about Annie, I had a talk with her about her being on her best behavior."

"Oh you did not have to, really. Speak of the devil." Beca looked out of the room watching Annie going up the stairs to the second story.

"Annie, where are you going, dinner is almost ready?"

"Ill be right back." She shouted down the stairs.

"Same ole' Annie." Beca said awkwardly. She smiled at Sheila.

"Alright, well lets go sit down." She stood up. Beca followed her into the dinning room.

"Hey, you alright?" She whispered to Chloe, grabbing her hand.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Hey Beca, good to see you again." Cali said, hugging her.

"Nice to see you too, Cal."

"Your girlfriend has really nice hair by the way." Cali said aloud going around the table.

"Why don't you sit down, Ill have dinner out in a moment." Sheila called out from the kitchen. Beca moved over to a chair, pulling it out.

"After you m'lady." Beca said, motioning her hand over the chair.

""Oh why thank you… m'lady." Chloe sat down in the chair. Beca pulled out and sat in the chair next to her. Cali sat in the chair opposite of Chloe which meant Annie will be sitting in front of Beca. The head chairs of the table always goes to the hosts or parents in this case. Sheila and Dr. Mitchell walked into the room with a plate of food in each hand. They placed everything on the table.

"Help your self, don't be shy." Sheila put down a plate of food in front of Chloe. She sat on Chloe's side of the table. Annie makes her self known when she gets to the table. She plops down in her chair, humming at what ever she is listening to. Of course she would have her iPod in. Beca tensed a bit but stopped when she felt a hand on her thigh. She looked over and saw Chloe smiling. It calmed her down instantly. Beca carried on with grabbing her food.

"So, Chloe, you're a senior, I hear."

"Yes, I am. Hard to believe."

"I wish Beca started school right out of highschool but she decided to wait two years."

"Hey, I wanted a break." Beca said shifting in her chair.

"I wish I took a break, I feel like I worn myself out." Chloe said, to comfort Beca. "I could of had a little bit of money going in for tuition."

"But I bet your career is going to have no problem with paying it off, right? What dod you say you wanted to do again?"

"Oh I want to be an actress."

"Thats really cool, you think we'll be seeing you on the big screen?" Cali asked.

"I hope so." Chloe answered.

"An actress? That and being a DJ is two different ends of a spectrum, how did you two even meet?" Sheila asked, looking at Beca. Dr. Mitchell looked at her intently. She got the sudden idea that Sheila doesn't have a clue about their agreement.

"Well I was stalked in the showers." Beca said. She saw Chloe get red. "Im kidding, it was joke." She looked back at Sheila. "I decided to join a cappella group. It's a lot of fun really." Beca stops when she hears music. They all look at Annie who was making her music louder and continue to eat, not paying attention to them.

"Annie." Sheila said. "ANNIE." She said with a stern voice. "Cali, get your sister please." Cali tapped her Annie's shoulder finally getting her attention.

"Take your head phones out and join the conversation." Sheila told her.

"Why? Its a boring conversation, why do you think I made my music louder?" She said being smart.

"Annie, listen to your mother." Dr. Mitchell said. He gave her a dirty look.

"What has gotten into you?" Sheila said noticing the obvious attitude she was giving.

"Im not giving any attitude, I just don't see why I have to be here to re-meet her and her lesbian." Annie crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. Beca got angry but she looked over at Chloe who put both hands down in her lap, not making any eye contact with any one.

"Excuse me? How dare you, go up to your room."

"Beats being down here with two gingers and butch bitch." Annie said leaving from the table. She left Beca's dad and Sheila in aw with their mouths wide open.

"Mom, I swear if she calls me a ginger in way that sounds like its degrading me, I am seriously going to re-arrange her face." Cali slammed her clenched fists on the table.

"I am so sorry, I don't know whats wrong with her. I understand if you want to leave. It's Completely fine with me." Sheila said, getting up from the table. Beca stopped her.

"Wait, let me go up there." Beca stoop up from the chair. "Just let me talk to her. Ill be right back." Beca went down the hallway and turned to go up the stairs. She found Annie's door and knocked. The door swung open.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked ever so rudely. Beca was a bit taken back.

"Okay, I want to know why you hate me. I am sorry for the last time I was here, I did not mean to be rude. Can we have a dinner where you didn't have to act like its your right to have our respect."

"This, Me, My attitude has nothing to do with you." Beca looked at her weird.

"Okay, so let me get this clear. You think its alright to take your anger out on me, my girlfriend, your own sister about something that has nothing to do with us?" Beca crossed her arms.

"That's right." She threw her hand on her hip.

"That is probably the dumbest idea ever. Who's attention do you think you are going to get by bashing on us?"

"Who do you think? My mother! She doesn't let me do shit."

"Alright, you live with your mother. You know what my mother did? She left me. She left me and my dad in front of us. I had to live with that for awhile then my dad, Dr. Mitchell down there, your step dad, went off into his own little world while I was still in highschool. I took care of myself and to be honest, it sucked. Not having some one, it really does. I am going back down to finish dinner now. Hope to see you down there." Beca turns to walk away.

"Beca, wait." Annie says, Beca turns around. " You are right, I am sorry for being a bitch."

"Apology accepted now stop picking on every one. You need talk to have alone time with her and talk to her." Beca told Annie. They both walked down the stairs and sat down in their chairs.

"Before I get yelled at from the both of you." Annie shoots a glance at her mother and Beca's dad. "I want to apologize for my behavior. Chloe, I apologize for how I just acted. I am sorry for my language and I am sorry for saying something about you, Cali." Annie stopped talking.

"Annie, I accept your apology." Chloe broke the silence. "Now, these mashed potatoes are banging." Chloe turns to Sheila, getting everyone off topic. "They are really good."

"Thank you, I am happy you like them."

Two hours later and it was time for to leave. Beca and Chloe actually had a good time at her fathers house and hope to do it again sometime. There was no outbreak with Annie, Annie actually turned out to like Beca and Chloe along with everyone else.

"It was nice of you to have me." Chloe said, stepping out of the house.

"You two can stop by whenever you want and before I can forget, Beca." said, pulling out a small box. " You might need this."

"Oh, thanks dad, I totally forgot you were giving me a phone. I hope to see you two soon." She hugged the both of them, willingly. "Goodbye." She waved as they shut the door. Beca turned into Chloe.

"What is that face for?"

"Nothing." Chloe said with a huge grin.

"That face is not nothing." Beca leaned up against Luke's car. Chloe moved closer to her.

"You hugged them and it wasn't awkward, I call this progress." She leaned into Beca's ear. "Now I say we go to your place or mine because I am suffering from the lack of contact we had today." Chloe kissed Beca and left her to the other side of the car before Beca could say anything.

"Oh, you are the devil." Beca tells herself.

**TBC…**

**By Ginger-fad**


	21. Chapter 21

Some mistakes can be good. Chapter 21

**" Kate Spade, thanks for the comment. You actually got me back on task to focus on this story. If you'd like, I would like if you could message me in some way instead of leaving ideas in reviews. Thanks for the wonderful comment. "**

* * *

"Beca, wake up. C'mon, Aubrey is going to have our heads on plaques if we do not get to practice." Chloe said, jumping out of bed.

"Why did she not wake us up?" Beca turned over in Chloe's bed.

"Because she gets up at six in the morning to go to the gym and shower." Chloe said putting on some yoga pants. Beca sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Can I borrow a shirt?" Beca asked. She was hit in the face by a shirt immediately after asking for it. She un folds the shirt and reads it. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." Beca said putting the shirt down.

"What? Just put it on." Chloe said looking for her other shoe. "You are really not going to wear it because it says Sweat Heart on it?" Chloe asked. Beca nodded. "Turn it inside out." Chloe said, cocking an eyebrow. Clearly Chloe does not have time for stupid antics this morning. Beca rolled her eyes and mouthed the word, okay, under her breathe. She did what Chloe told her to do and flipped the shirt inside out.

"You ready?" Beca asked as she stood up. Chloe nodded and Beca pointed her out. They walked to the gym together but a silently.

"Five minutes late, Chloe, get your act together." Aubrey said, waiting for Beca to take her seat.

"It's better then fifteen minutes late." Amy announced as Beca sat next to her. Amy winked at the brunette. "I got your back." She whispered.

"Thanks." Beca Whispered back.

"Anyways, as you can see, semi-finals are underway and we are a little bit behind. No worries, Beca and I have came up with a set list. I am adding an extra hour to every practice till then. Am I clear?"

"Another hour, really?" Amy groans.

"Hey you should be happy she let me change the set list." Beca reminded her.

"I guess so…Means extra time away from my boyfriends."

"I guess that s a positive way to look at it." Beca looks at the girl.

* * *

"Hey short stuff." Jesse says coming down from the upstairs part of the radio station.

"Don't call me that." Beca sits at the desk in the middle of the place. She puts her head down.

"Whats up with you?" Jesse pats her on the back.

"Ow, I think a tore something in my neck. Aubrey had us working on a new routine for the semi-finals. That required a lot of unneeded cardio." She rubs her shoulder.

"Well you know, I am a pretty good masseur."

"Jesse, don't."

"Don't what?" Jesse moved behind her and placed both hands on her neck and before she could protest, he pressed down into her shoulders and her lower neck.

"Oh, wow, that really hits the spot." Beca relaxes.

"Hey, no sex on the desk!" Luke screams from inside the booth. Jesse jumps back and away from her.

"Luke, she's … We are both taken."

"Yea, but no sex." He says walking back into the booth. Beca stops Jesse and turns in the chair.

"Taken?" Beca quirks an eyebrow. "She should know the _No dating a Treble_ rule more then anyone and you two are taken? Hmm, how about that." Beca brings both legs up to her chin.

"That so slipped, don't say anything, please. She will kill me and I reaaaally like her."

"Don't worry about it, locked up." Beca says getting up out of the chair. "Why are there so many CD's." Beca whines, starring at the crates.

"Don't complain, I already unpacked three." Jesse said, grabbing another one. Beca grabs both sides of the crate and pulls it up to her chest. She instantly drops the crate.

"Yea, I am not doing this today." She looks at Jesse. He just stands still staring back at her with his mouth all pin straight.

"Fine, but you are staying and telling me about dinner." Jesse pointed at her. He walked over to the crate and picked it up. "Details too."

"I guess I can do that." Beca sits back down into the computer chair. "Well…"

* * *

"So why were you two nearly late this morning?" Aubrey asked Chloe. Aubrey was sitting at her computer desk while Chloe laid in her bed.

"We overselpt."

"You never oversleep." Aubrey gave her a grin that read, _tell me the truth._

"Okay, Beca overslept but who cares, we made it didn't we?"

"Look, being one half captain and being late to rehearsals is not professional. Chloe, do not.."

"Stop right there, you better not be telling me what I think you are going to be telling me."

"I'm just trying to say you should be more focus is all."

"Aubrey, really? After everything we have been through, you are already down my throat about my relationship? You have got to be kidding me. It was one time. Don't even get me started on the fact you just called me one half captain when I never get a say in anything."

"One time will turn into habits and before you know it, you will not be motivated to continue." Aubrey argued, turning around in her chair. Chloe is sitting up in her bed, staring at her with a disbelief type of look on her face. "I need you and as much as it pains me to say it, I need her too. I need the both of you to be focused so we can the Bellas a win."

"Get YOU a win, YOU." Chloe starts to get loud. "You just want to redeem yourself from last years puke fest. Everyone wants to win but we also just want to have fun. I honestly can not believe you right now." Chloe starts to get up.

"I'm just trying to look out for you, okay? No, Chloe, where are you going?" Aubrey stands up.

"I'm going to my distraction." Chloe slams their door shut on her way out.

* * *

"I can't believe she would do anything like that. Rough family, no offense."

"Non taken but Chloe handled it pretty well. I was actually extremely relieved because it could of gone south quick." Beca says as she twirls around in the chair.

"Hey, never let any one tell you who you are and who you aren't."

"You don't have to worry about that. I don't plan on it." She crosses her legs onto the chair with her so she doesn't bump into the desk as she spins around. She stops herself when she hears her phone go off on the desk. She grabs it, seeing Chloe name on caller I.D.

"Hey."

"Can you let me in?"

"Uhm, I'm not at my room, i'm at the station."

"You think I would be calling if I knew you were at your room?" Chloe sounded like she was being impatient.

"Thats right, because you of barged in. Sure, Il be out front in a second." Beca hangs up the phone getting up out of the chair getting herself an earned look form Jesse. "Chloe is out front, i'll be right back." He just nods her off as he gets back to putting away the very last of cd's left.

She walks out to the patio of the station. She starts to jog towards the door when she spots Chloe drenched in the rain. Immediately unlocking the door, Chloe grabs Beca for a hug.

"Hey…whats wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you." She pulls away.

"Eh, well you smell like a wet dog." Beca makes it arms length between them.

"Glad you wanted to see me too."

"No, of course I wanted to see you too. C'mon, lets get you out of these wet clothes. I have a sweat shirt you can put on." Beca leads her into the back where Jesse was now sitting at the desk, on the computer.

"Hey Chloe." Jesse says turning around.

"Hi Jess."

"Jesse, can you give me the sweat shirt hanging on the back of the chair please?" Jesse throw the garment Beca's way.

"Guess you didn't get the _don't forget your umbrella _memo today."

"I didn't even know it was supposed to down pour. I was half way here when the sky opened up. Guess it wanted to add to me already shitty mood." Beca looked at Chloe, eyebrow quirked as she turned the sweat shirt right side out. Beca grabs Chloe's hand and leads behind a book case filled with CDs.

"Alright, take your shirt off."

"Wow, so forward." Chloe winks.

"You know what I mean." Beca smacks her gums. Chloe takes off her shirt and throws it towards the ground. "I should of had a towel handy." Beca says seeing that the girls jeans seem to be drenched as well.

"I don't suppose you have anything for this too?" She says, grabbing the shirt from Beca.

"No, I don't. I only have an hour here so if like, you can go to my dorm, change and wait for me there."

"No, Ill be fine. I just want to be with you right now." Chloe says zipping up the sweat shirt.

"So, you going to tell me whats wrong?" Beca asks, leaning up against the CD case. Chloe was messing with the zipper, thinking about how she was going to respond. She looked Beca in the face and dropped her hands.

"Aubrey got me a little worked up, thats all. It's nothing, really." Chloe tries to assure her. Beca looks a bit taken a back.

"Are you sure? She's your best friend, though."

"Yea, I know she's my best friend but she can have her ups and downs too. I don't feel like talking about it right now." She scrunches her nose with a small smile to show that she is fine. Beca just nods and has a feeling in her gut that its not nothing. She knows she shouldn't really push Chloe into telling her, she'll end up finding out sooner or later.

Beca brought Chloe back to the center of the station and they hung out for the hour that Beca was supposed to be there. They basically did nothing but talk amongst themselves. Beca leaned back and watched Jesse try telling Chloe why The Breakfast Club was a better movie than The Notebook but Chloe wasn't letting her opinion go, about it.

"I'm sorry, Chloe, let me answer this." Jesse says as he pulls his cellphone out of his pocket. He puts it to his ear. "Hey you." He says, turning his back towards the girls. Chloe turns her head towards Beca.

"The Notebook is deffinetly better."

"He did force me to watch The Breakfast Club and I sorta enjoyed it even though I am not so much into movies."

"What? You have to watch it."

"No, it sounds like a sappy love story slash chick flick." Beca groans but stops when Chloe gives her a face that reads _You're kidding me, right? _ Beca sighs and gives in. "I guess I can watch it just for you."

"And no distractions. That means all electronics off and I'll be holding onto your phone." Beca smiles at the fact Chloe is being slightly serious about this movie.

"It's almost time to go. You should go find your shirt." Beca says still smiling at Chloe. Chloe smiles at Beca, placing her hand on the girls knee to help herself get up. She walks towards the CD case where she left it finding thats where Jesse wondered off too but before she was about to make herself a known presence, she stopped before he could see her.

"Alright, Aubrey, i'll be there in thirty minutes tops. I'll even bring you a bag of kettle corn instead of regular….Okay, see you soon." Jesse finishes up saying as Chloe turns the corner. "Oh, here's your shirt." He says holding it with only his thumb and index finger.

"Thanks." She grabs it from him and goes back to where Beca was. "I'm ready."

"Okay, i'm just going to say bye to Luke and Jesse."

"I'll met you out front." She says anxiously. Beca walks over to the booth where Luke is still jamming out to his own playlists while wearing huge headphones. She knocks on the glass to get his attention and lets him know she is heading out. She turns and finds Jesse putting his laptop away into his backpack.

"Alright, well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yea, hey, wait. Is Chloe okay?" Jesse asks before Beca walked past him.

"I honestly don't think so but she keeps telling me she's okay. I don't want to push her to the point where she might get annoyed with me, you know. I think it has something to do with Aubrey though so, we'll see what happens."

"Alright, tomorrow then." He waves Beca bye. She walks out to where Chloe is waiting.

"So how about we go get ice cream in the student lounge so we can eat it while watching your movie?"

"That sounds like a fantastic idea." Chloe grabs Beca's hand and drag her out into the rain.

* * *

Chloe is sitting up, watching the ending of the movie when the ending credits start to roll. She wipes the few tears that escaped her eyes whilst watching the movie, turning to see Beca is fast asleep on her shoulder. Chloe shuts the laptop and places back n the desk behind her.

"It was worth a try." She says to her self. She maneuvers Beca and herself under the blankets of the bed while keeping her still balanced on her shoulder. She gets interrupted by the sudden vibrations of Beca's cellphone. She had the phone because she knew some how, Beca would wander off into it. Being nosey, Chloe unlocks the phone and reads the message Jesse sent her.

_"How things go with Chloe?" _ Chloe reads to herself. She decides not to instigate anything and puts the phone away. She wonders though what would be wrong in the first place. They have not been fighting, everything has been nothing but good. Is there something Beca may be hiding from her? Chloe has a million thoughts going through her head but gets pulled out of them when Beca throws her arm over her stomach.

She brushes back the strain of hair in Beca's face and changes her position so she is laying down. Facing the brunette, she brings the blankets up to their shoulders and falls asleep.

* * *

**TBC…**

**By Ginger-Fad**

**Okay, yes, I know, it's been awhile. Writers block hit me really hard in the head then I got caught up in two other fics. I also had school distracting me. Damn school. If anyone wants to throw ideas at me for where you might like the story to go and finally end, to be scared to message me. I do not bite. Thanks for being patient with me. **


	22. Chapter 22

Some mistakes can be good. Chapter 22

Beca wakes up, stuck in an uncomfortable position. She wants to move but there is a dead, asleep Chloe, obstructing her. Blindly, she throws her hand up and searches for her phone. She finally finds it without knocking anything over, and reads the time. Its ten forty and she has class at eleven. In much distaste, she groans in annoyance with the fact she has to get to class.

Propping her head on her hand so she can get a quick look at Chloe, she finds herself underneath her arm, leg, and almost all of the girls body weight is leaned into her. Gently, she picks up Chloe's hand and moves it off herself. She sits up and this time, gently picks up the girls leg but she failed in subtly.

"Good morning." Beca says as she watches Chloe open her eyes and bring her arm over her once again, this time for a tight squeeze. "After failing to get out of your clutches, you go and put your arm around me again." Beca laughs.

"I'm sorry, what are you doing?" She asks keeping her eyes shut.

"I have class at eleven." Beca reminds her, still trying to get out of bed.

"What time is it?" She asks, rubbing her balled up fists in her eyes.

"It's time for me to get ready for class. Release me." Beca chants but Chloe turns over and renders her body useless, half on top of Beca.

"My dad is going to kill me if I skip this class again." She says struggling to remove Chloe.

"Right, we don't want that." Chloe says, removing herself. Beca starts to get up but as she places a foot on the floor, Chloe grabs her by the arm and pulls her in. She leans up half way to close the distance between each other and lightly, kisses her.

"Mmm, you make everything hard for me, you know that." Beca says pulling away to her closet. "You have class today?" She asks looking for a pair of jeans and a band tee.

"Yea, but I think I am going to stick it out today. Is it okay that I hide in here for the day?"

"Uh, Yea but are you skipping, you sick or something?" She asks, pulling her jeans up.

"No, I am just not feeling going to class with Bree. I don't want to hear her voice." She turned into the pillow.

"Is this because of what happened yesterday?" Beca asks, struggling to get her shirt over her head. She awaits an answer but doesn't seem to get one. "Chloe?" She walks over to the bed. She pokes her back. "Only you would be able to fall asleep after seconds, Chlo." Beca turns to find her bag and head out of the room.

Slowly, Chloe picks up her head to make sure Beca was really gone. She sits up fixing her hair out of her face. She turns and grabs her phone. She turns it on to find five texts messages and three missed phone calls.

Each message had the same type of question, just asking if she was okay and if she was with Beca. All of the missed messages were from Aubrey. As she stares down at the recent calls, she only begins to anger herself. How can Aubrey for saying Beca is the reason for her being un-focused? After everything they have been through, how can she do that to her?

Chloe finds a shirt and sweats from Beca closet. She pulls them on, sunglasses ready and leaves the room.

* * *

For once, Beca is actually sitting down in class and paying attention. She is actually on time, alert, and ready for class to start. She groans when her phone starts to vibrate. She gets up from her seat and moves out into the hallway.

"Yes Bree?" Beca said, coldly.

"Oh, wow, attitude?"

"Yea, I don't think you're the one who should be offended right now."

"Whatever, all I want to know if Chloe was okay last night?"

"Ugh, no, she was…off. She said something about you though, what did you do?" Beca asked, finding a bench in the hallway to sit in.

"She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Okay, well." Aubrey paused. " You're not going to like what I am going to say but I told her that you're a distraction to her when it comes to The Bellas."

"What? A distraction. No way in hell am I distraction. Bree, if anything, I am what makes the team way better. You can't blame Chloe for being late once, if that is what you're on about."

"Yes but being late once becomes a consistency and I… we don't want that."

"There isn't a "We" if you're the only one making decisions. You work us way too hard."

"Hey, I let you change our set."

"See, "You" let me." Beca shots back Aubrey her sentence. It took a moment or so for Aubrey to realize she was not being fair once so ever.

"Shit. I am sorry. I guess I am just getting nervous. You know what happened last year. I just need to prove to my father I am not a fuck up, not you guys."

"Aubrey, it's cool but what isn't cool is that you are having a little Treble on the side. You can't go yelling at Chloe for dating some one and you turn to be dating the enemy."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jesse slipped yesterday and I got it out of him. DON'T get mad at him, and don't tell him you know that I know. Just be happy Chloe doesn't know or you'd really be getting shit for what you did."

"Seriously though, Beca, don't Chloe. I have to apologize to her."

"Okay, well I believe she is going to be sticking around my dorm all day today so maybe you should wait till tomorrow to talk to her." Beca suggests.

"Ugh, I can feel your smirk through the phone, Mitchell. But yes, Ill wait till tomorrow." Aubrey grunts.

"K, cool, now I have to go to class that you made me late for after I got up on time for. Thanks, bye." Beca hangs up and walks into class, earning herself a disapproving type face from her teacher but all she can think of are the words _Bite Me _but good thing she held her tongue, who know what her father would do if thats the kind of report the teacher gives back.

* * *

Beca is walking back other dorm right after going out of her way to get early dinner of her and Chloe. She gets to her door but with full hands, fumble to to get the key in the knob.

"Oh, let me help you with that." To Beca's surprise, Chloe is grabbing the paper brown bag she was holding her mouth and the one in her arms. "I know you aren't much the juggler." Chloe winks, holding both bags in her hand.

"That, I am not." Beca laughs, opening the door. "Why were you out here, thought you said you were going to stick around." Beca walks into her dorm, looking over at her closet that is open pretty wide.

"I hope you don't mind." Chloe says anxiously.

"Why are your bags here?" Beca asks, turning towards the red head.

"I just thought I can be here for a week, I mean we don't have any practices, Aubrey sent a mass text saying this week is off. It's cool if you don't want to. I mean…"

"No, Chloe, it's fine." Beca says, calming Chloe's nerves. "Of course you can stay." Beca smiles.

* * *

"Chloe?" Beca asks to get the girls attention. "Are you going to tell me why happened between you and Bree?" She asks, hoping to get it out of Chloe so they can talk about it.

"I rather not bring it up." Chloe bites her lip not looking at Beca.

"I hope you know you can trust me, right? I am not just some random person looking to be entertained by anyones drama." Beca says. Clearly she is a little bit upset at the fact Chloe hasn't talked to her about it. They're in a relationship that has already been through many twists and turns.

"I do trust you, Beca. I just don't think you'll be okay with what happened."

"How do you know? I want to know what happened because this is your life that I care deeply about, okay? So, try me." Beca sets down the fork she was using to eat with down on the plate on front of her to show Chloe she has her full attention.

"Aubrey was angry at me for being late is all and blamed on you. She said you were a distraction." Chloe breathed for air. "I grew extremely upset with her so I told her I was going to stay with my _distraction."_ Stopping to think about what she wants to say next. "But how can she be yelling at me if she is seeing Jesse on the side? Who is she to call you a distraction when she is going behind her own code at dating a treble?" Chloe asks, growing angry.

"How do you know about Jesse?"

"It wasn't hard to put together after I caught them….wait, you knew?" Chloe's eyes grow black. "You knew about them?"

"Yes, but I did not think it was a big deal, Jesse is my best friend." Beca says, trying to save herself.

"Beca, she is upset with me for being "Distracted" with you and she is dating a treble, that is not okay." Chloe's jaw goes slack. "My god, I have had with her. I let her walk over me all the time and for once, Im happy, and then she goes and tears at me for this."

"Chloe, as much as it irks me that she blames it on me, she is only looking out for you. You two just need to talk this out. Just talk to her."

"You're taking her side?"

"Yes. Chloe, I love you but you really need to just talk to her and let her know how she is hurting you. You two are best friends. Also, about the Jesse thing. Do not bring that up to her. Jesse wanted Aubrey to be the one to let all the Bellas know." Beca grabbed her hand. "I need you to trust me, just to talk to her." Chloe sighed then ran her hand through her hair.

"Alright but can it wait? I just sorta want to hang out today."

"Of course it can wait." Beca smiles.

"Now." She grabs for Beca's computer. "Time to finish the movie you fell asleep during." She says opening up the laptop.

"I was so close."

"It's only fair. I need you to tell Jesse that this movie is obviously better." Chloe said but Beca didn't answer. Instead, she fell backwards and started to snore loud. "HA HA, very funny." Chloe hits Beca with a pillow.

"Ow." Beca laughs. "Okay, I guess I can watch the rest of this chick flick."

"You guess?" Chloe asks, moving to sit up close to Beca. "I think you maybe have to change that answer." Chloe winks causing the brunette to turn red. She props the laptop on each others legs. She turns her head to stare at her.

Chloe watches as Beca is awaiting for her to press play on the laptop but instead of doing so, she nuzzles her face into the crook of Beca's neck. She shivers under the sudden gesture. Beca closes her eyes at the fact the Chloe is sucking down on her neck. Beca places her hand on the red head, grabbing the back of her head.

At this, Chloe stops, and brings her attention back to the computer. Beca opens her eyes, looking for Chloe to continuer but gets disappointed when she hears the movie start.

"Really?"

"We'll continue right after the movie is done, can you hold off that long?" Chloe smirks. Beca rolls her eyes, and crosses her arms.

"Lets go, start the movie." Beca groans.

**TBC…**

**By Ginger-Fad**


End file.
